Yuki's Unexpected Transformation
by xMoonlightDarknessx
Summary: Yuki wakes up a female and is in complete shock to the unexpected transformation. For the next week, Yuki will have to continue life as a girl rather than a boy. What will happen between him and Luka? Will Yuki regain any memories during the course of this week? Not only does Yuki have to worry about Luka, but it seems like Hotsuma, Tsukomo, and Kuroto are acting weird around him.
1. Chapter 1

Looking in the mirror with pure shock, Yuki couldn't understand what was going on. There, in his reflection, stood a girl rather than a boy. Not only did his body change, but his hair was longer. It didn't make any sense to him. He went to sleep as a boy and woke up the next morning as a girl.

"_I don't get it…,"_ Yuki thought, analyzing his new feminine body from head to toe. It finally dawned on Yuki that he had to hurry and get to breakfast before the others started to worry. At the thought of being seen in his condition, Yuki couldn't help but blush in embarrassment. How would the others react? More importantly, how would Luka react?

"Luka…"

As if on cue, a knock came at the door. Yuki jumped in panic, glancing in horror towards the door. On the other side stood Luka, wearing his usual black attire, accompanied by his familiar Sodom. "Yuki, breakfast is ready," Luka said, a bit worried that the boy was late to meet downstairs. There was no answer coming from within the room. This alone worried Luka even more. "Yuki, are you alright?"

To Yuki's dismay, he couldn't answer even if he wanted to. His voice had also changed. If he spoke he would be discovered instantly. But, he couldn't hide forever. Knowing Luka and the Zweilts, they would barge into his room by force if Yuki didn't come out. Sighing in defeat Yuki made his way to the door and hesitantly began to open it.

Silver eyes came to meet Yuki's, disbelief written all over his normally emotionless face. "Yuki…" was all that could come from Luka's mouth. Yuki averted his gaze, looking down while trying to find the right words to say. "I woke up like this…" he began to explain, "and I don't know why…" It was all so confusing to Yuki. He remembers Toko-chan telling him that he was a girl in his previous life, but he never thought he would actually become a girl again while still living as a male. Silently thinking about his dilemma, Yuki had almost forgotten that Luka was still there, staring at him in shock. He looked back up at him and mustered a smile.

"Maybe Takahashiro-sama will know what to do" Yuki said, hoping in his heart that the man would know exactly what was happening. Luka's shocked expression slowly left his face and replaced itself with one of relief. He gently placed his hand on Yuki's cheek, allowing Yuki to feel his warmth.

"Did you regain any memories because of this?" Luka asked wondering if Yuki had remembered they were lovers in their previous lives together. "No, nothing," Yuki responded also wondering why he had gained no more knowledge of who he was before. The fact that Yuki still couldn't recall their relationship caused a small ache in Luka's heart. Though he couldn't show this pain to his beloved. Since they met, Luka had been able to mask his true feelings and continue to protect Yuki. If he could do that, then he could continue to do so now.

Luka took his hand away, the warmth leaving Yuki who secretly wished he could have kept his hand there longer. "Let's go tell the others," was all that Luka could say. Yuki nodded his head in agreement. It was now or never. The Zweilts as well as everyone else will come face to face with a female Yuki. Seeing Yuki's concerned face, Luka let out his hand for Yuki to grab.

"Don't be afraid. I'll be right by your side"

These words created a spark within Yuki that he couldn't understand. A smile now forming on his face, Yuki slowly reached out to grab Luka's, the warmth once again against his skin. With Luka by his side, Yuki was prepared for what awaited him downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm amazed that this Fanfic received followers and favorites! Thank you very much! This is a rather short chapter. My internet hasn't been working well but I promise the next one will be longer and better! Keep the reviews and follows coming! :D**

"Shusei, eat," Hotsuma demanded of his partner. Shusei couldn't help but laugh. "Don't worry I will. I just wanted to wait for Yuki and Luka first." Hotsuma's eyes widened in realization as he quickly put the half bitten piece of bread down.

"At least someone has manners," Kuroto said from across the table. Hotsuma glared at him fiercely.

"What could be taking them so long?" Toko-chan asked, wondering if something was wrong. Yuki was always the first one at breakfast.

"Maybe we should go check on them," Senshiro replied. "No, they're coming down now. I can hear Yuki's voice," Tsukumo reassured the gang.  
The door started to open as Luka was the first to enter the room. Behind him, an embarrassed female Yuki greeted the Zweilts with a smile.  
"Good morning," Yuki shyly said.

All eyes were on him in complete shock. Hotsuma quickly stood up and pointed at Yuki. "Y-Yuki, why are you a girl?!"

"I woke up this way. It's strange." Yuki looked down puzzled. He was now a female wearing male clothing. He was afraid to change out of his pajamas.  
"Yuki! Maybe this is a sign that you'll remember your past life!" Toko yelled in a delightful tone. Finally she was going to spend girl time with Yuki again. "Let's get you out of those clothes and into a dress!"

"A dress?" Yuki asked nervously. Never in his life did he think he would have to wear a dress.

"Don't scare him," Hotsuma chimed in, "He's still in shock. You can't just put him in a dress now that he doesn't have a...!"  
Shusei swiftly stood up and jammed a piece of bread in Hotsuma's mouth. "Hotsuma, don't say another word."

Kuroto snickered a bit. "You should listen to Shusei." Ignoring Hotsuma's deadly glare, Kuroto moved his attention onto Yuki. "Are you alright, Yuki?"  
"Yes!" Yuki replied with all the confidence he could build.

"You should inform Takashiro about this," Senshiro suggested with a kind smile on his face. Yuki nodded, knowing fully well that he would know what happened and why.

"But isn't he really busy today?" Tsukumo asked. "Come to think of it, he did say he wouldn't return until tomorrow morning from his trip," Shusei replied.  
"Then we can definitely spend time together Yuki!" Toko cheered as she got up and ran to Yuki's side. Grabbing his arm she smiled brightly. "Before we get you into a dress, let's take a bath together like old times, okay?"

"W-What?" Yuki yelped. Before uttering another word, Toko was already dragging Yuki out of the room.

The guys stayed silent, watching the two as they left. Something was definitely going to happen in the next few hours.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there everyone! Thank you so much for putting this story in your favorites and also for your follows! I will try my best to continue this story and make it worth your while ^_^**

"U-Umm…Toko-chan, I can't!"

Yuki's face was so red it was hard for Toko not to feel amused. There Yuki was, embarrassed at the thought of bathing together. Sure, it was a little odd that Yuki was female once again, and sure Toko felt a little odd wanting to bathe with someone who was born a male, but it was still Yuki.

Giggling to Yuki's frantic excuses, Toko placed her hands on Yuki's shoulders. "Don't worry Yuki-chan. We're both girls so this is perfectly normal. It might even bring back some memories." To this Yuki couldn't help but wonder, "It could help me remember my past life?" Of course Toko wasn't completely sure, but it was a possibility nevertheless. "There's a chance it could help. So what do you say? Can we bathe together?"

Toko always had a beautiful smile on her face. One that was hard for anyone to say no to. Well other than Hotsuma. Yuki saw the hope in her eyes, one that begged for the friendship the two must have had in the past. If Yuki could bring back that happiness to one of his dear friends, then he was willing to do as Toko wanted.

"Umm…I-I will take a bath with you," Yuki muttered. _What am I saying?_ He thought, not really comprehending what he just said. Toko yelped in glee. "Oh thank you Yuki-chan! I'm going to scrub your back and you scrub mine okay! Oh, and of course we have to find you something pretty to wear!"

"Toko-chan! I-I can't wear girl clothes!" Yuki interrupted. What would the others think if they saw him wearing clothes from the opposite gender? "I'll just wear my own clothes."

"No, no, no!" Toko protested, "You need to wear something female Yuki would wear. Besides, I'm sure Luka would love to see you in something cute, don't you think?"

Again Luka crossed Yuki's mind. Toko was right, Yuki really did want to do anything to make Luka smile. He recalled Luka's expression when he saw his female form. _Could Luka really want to see me in something cute? _Yuki thought until he shook his head in embarrassment. How could he even think that? He liked Luka, but not in that way. At least, that's what Yuki claimed to believe.

"Hello? Yuki-chan, are you okay?" Toko was waving her hand in front of Yuki but there was no reaction. "Oh, umm, I don't think Luka would mind if I don't wear girl clothes," Yuki responded when he finally snapped out of his thoughts.

"Believe me Yuki, guys are suckers for girls they like. If a girl they like dresses cute, they will fall over heels even more. So please! Let me dress you up! I promise it won't be anything too crazy!"

Toko really had a way of convincing Yuki. For some reason he couldn't reject her idea. Sighing in defeat Yuki made his decision. "Okay Toko-chan, let's take a bath and then you can choose my clothes for today."

"YES!" Toko yelled in happiness. There was no stopping her now.

~~ 1 Hour Later ~~

"Grr, what's taking them so long?" Hotsuma growled in annoyance. He along with the other Zweilts and Luka were hanging out in the living room. They had silently been waiting for Yuki and Toko to return.

"Toko-chan must be up to something," Tsukumo replied, knowing that his partner could come up with the craziest ideas.

"Do you think Yuki is okay?" Senshiro asked.

"He should be fine. Perhaps the shock of being female has already passed," Shusei answered.

Luka was standing quietly in the corner, looking down in deep thought. Yuki was a female once again. He wanted nothing more than to tell Yuki that he loved her, that he was happy they could continue being lovers, but…Yuki still had no idea of their past even if he was a female. _Is this a bad joke?_ Luka wondered. None of it made any sense and the man who could decipher the problem was nowhere in the Twilight Mansion. Luka knew that he had to remain expressionless. If he faltered with his mask, he would lose control…and that was something he could not afford to do.

Now completely annoyed by the lack of movement, Hotsuma stood up from his seat. "I'm gonna go see what they're up to."

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Kuroto asked.

"I don't care if it's a good idea or not. They'll taking too long! I'll be back." With that Hotsuma made his way up the stairs while the others only watched him go.

~In the hallway~

Hotsuma casually walked through the empty hallway, still annoyed. The time he wasted on waiting for Yuki and Toko could have been used to play a good video game. He clicked his tongue at the thought. His mind now going back to the image of female Yuki, Hotsuma felt a sting in his heart. _Why did this happen? _He thought.

In the past Yuki and Hotsuma were friends. In fact, Hotsuma had actually started to fall in love with her. She was strong, beautiful and capable of taking on everyone's pain. It had caused him to feel something that he never believed was possible before. It wasn't until he discovered that Yuki had fallen in love with an Opast demon, that Hotsuma came to hate her. He hated her for having eyes for someone else, especially someone from the enemy side. But, he never once confessed his feelings. Instead, he locked them up deep in his heart, turning that love into a hatred for God's Light. Shusei had known his secret, but promised to keep it between them. That's why Shusei was his best friend. He could rely on him.

Still walking through the hall while submerged in his thoughts, Hotsuma didn't notice the opening of a door. Before he could even react, Yuki had stepped out; wearing a beautiful long sleeved blue dress. Her hair was curled so it made her appearance that much more elegant.

"H-Hotsuma!" Yuki said, happy to see the Zweilt but also embarrassed to the maximum level on the scale. Hotsuma stood there, silent, motionless and in shock. This person in front of him…was making his heart do weird things.

Yuki was starting to get worried about Hotsuma's reaction to his new appearance. _Does he think it's strange? Is this too much for him to take in?_ Yuki wanted to know. He was afraid that this transformation would cause tension and awkwardness among him and the Zweilts.

Before Yuki could utter a word, Hotsuma had come closer, his eyes directly looking into Yuki's with a fierceness that Yuki had never seen. "Yuki…" He began, "Why do you make me feel this way…?" Confused, Yuki didn't know how to respond. What was he talking about?

"Could this be a sign that I have another chance…?" Hotsuma continued. Maybe that's why this transformation had happened. Yuki was a female, but had no memories of the past. If he remembers nothing of his previous life, then it must be a sign that Luka was never that important to her…right?

All these thoughts flooded Hotsuma's mind one after another. He wasn't about to let this chance slip by. He was about to do all he could to win the heart of the girl he secretly loved.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Finally the next chapter of this story! I will try my best to post a chapter every week, but I can't make any promises o.o Any way I hope you enjoy! Please leave reviews if possible ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the rightful owner of this amazing story!**

"U-Umm…H-Hotsuma-kun, are you feeling alright?" Yuki muttered at the young man before him. It wasn't like Hotsuma to say things that weren't like him. Hotsuma didn't respond, his eyes fully focused on Yuki as if there was something he wanted to say. To Yuki's surprise, Hotsuma grabbed onto his chin, lifting his face to now be only inches away.

"Do you remember anything at all from your previous life?" Hotsuma asked. Yuki couldn't remember even one single moment from his past. It was all a blur to him. Realizing that Yuki must not remember anything, Hotsuma grabbed onto Yuki's arm and entered the room he came out of, closing the door behind them.

"W-Why are we in here?" Yuki said. Hotsuma looked at Yuki and noticed the confusion on his face. _It's now or never_, Hotsuma thought as he approached Yuki again. "If I were to kiss you, what would you do?" Hotsuma asked. Yuki's eyes went wide in shock. "W-What? K-Kiss me?" Yuki didn't understand what was going on. Hotsuma knows that he's a male that somehow transformed into a female, so then why would he want to kiss him?

The lack of response made Hotsuma lose control even more. He knew that Luka would be furious if he saw what he was about to do…but he didn't care anymore. This may be his last chance and it's one he was willing to take. With the decision made in his mind, Hotsuma grabbed Yuki into his arms and leaned down to kiss him.

~ Meanwhile in the living room ~

"Did Hotsuma die?" Kuroto asked with a glint of hope that the blonde boy did. A good amount of time had passed since Hotsuma had declared he would go find Toko and Yuki.

"I'm sure he got side-tracked somewhere," Shusei replied. Hotsuma was easily distracted if he didn't have to worry about battle. Shusei knew that far too well. While everyone in the room remained silent, Tsukomo munched leisurely on his bag of chips. Sure he was ruining his appetite for lunch, but he liked snacks and no one was going to keep him away from them.

"I'm going to go see what's taking them so long," Senshiro said as he stood up from his seat. Before he could take a step, Luka began to move away from his spot and head up the stairs.

"Looks like someone beat you to it," Kuroto said as his eyes followed Luka up the stairs. Something wasn't right in the atmosphere. Kuroto was growing curious to find out why.

Hotsuma was going crazy with desire for the girl within his embrace. She tasted so sweet that he craved more with every second that passed. Yuki was trying his best to pull away, but Hotsuma was stronger. He didn't understand what was happening. Why was Hotsuma kissing him?

To Yuki's delight, Hotsuma finally broke the kiss that seemed to last forever, but he did not let Yuki go. His eyes looked directly into Yuki's, a look that sent the message that this was only the beginning. Hotsuma leaned in closer, his breath hitting Yuki's cheek. "Be mine…" That whisper sent chills down Yuki's spine. A red blush crept onto his face.

_W-WHAT?! _Yuki thought while being completely embarrassed that someone would ever say that to him. It never occurred to him that a guy would one day want to make him his. Yuki backed away as best as he could, allowing his eyes to keep in contact with Hotsuma's.

"Hotsuma, w-why are you saying things like this? I don't understand! I'm a boy!" Yuki felt his voice shaking. He was a nervous-wreck. Hotsuma said nothing but smirked. He liked the nervous look on Yuki's face.

"H-Hotsuma! Are you listening to me?" Yuki was growing even more nervous with that smirk on Hotsuma's face. "I heard you…" he began, "You were born a male, but you have always been a female. Maybe this is a sign that you'll be a female again from now on…I'm not going to let you go."

"B-But I can't do this! Everyone remembers me as a girl, but I'm not a girl! Well…umm…right now I am, but I'm still a boy!" Yuki knew he was rambling. He couldn't help it; after all he never planned to be in this situation especially with Hotsuma.

"Would it be okay if Luka was the one who kissed you?" Hotsuma asked.

This took Yuki by surprise. If Luka was the one that kissed him, would he have reacted the same? Imagining Luka's firm lips against his own made Yuki's heart pound. Why was he yearning for those lips…_Wait…What am I thinking?!_ Yuki thought, shaking his head from the weird things running through his mind.

"I can make you happy Yuki. Just let me show you…and then you'll fall in love." Hotsuma whispered the last part, his face leaning in towards Yuki's once more. No matter how hard Yuki struggled, he couldn't push Hotsuma away. _What am I going to do…?_

Hotsuma picked Yuki up in his arms and led him towards the bed. It didn't matter to him whose room they were in. The only thing on his mind was making Yuki his and his alone. As Hotsuma started to move his lips towards Yuki's, a knock was heard at the door.

"Yuki, are you in there?"

It was Luka.

"Luka…" Yuki said in pure horror. Hotsuma clicked his tongue but he didn't move away. Instead he leaned in closer to Yuki. "I'm making you mine regardless of what the Opast does." Hotsuma said no more as his lips were soon against Yuki's. A powerful slam knocked the door open wide causing Hotsuma to separate his lips from the one he loved.

There, stood Luka, a blazing and deadly glare clearly seen in his eyes. Someone else was lying over the person he loved…He wasn't going to let it slide.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there everyone! Thank you for following this story and for the reviews! I appreciate it very much. Any who, here is the next chapter to the story. For all of you LukaxYuki lovers, this will be a treat :3 Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. Everything belongs to its rightful owner.**

"L-Luka!" Yuki yelled as he stared at the angry Opast. His glare was deadly; one that Yuki had only seen when they were fighting Duras. Yuki felt a small ache in his heart. Why did he feel so guilty?

"Hotsuma, get off of Yuki now," Luka demanded, his eyes never leaving Hotsuma's. "Why should I?" Hotsuma replied, "It's not like you're together." This hit another nerve to the already enraged Luka Crosszeria. How dare Hotsuma even dare to touch Yuki. Luka felt his power increase as purple electricity began to form in the palm of his hand. Hotsuma smirked. It wasn't everyday that the infamous Opast showed his feelings.

"Luka! Don't hurt Hotsuma!" Yuki pleaded.

"No, I want to see what he can do," Hotsuma said as he finally got off of Yuki and stood before Luka. "Come on demon, I've been wanting to fight you for a long time."

Luka said nothing, his eyes showing that he wasn't going to be holding back. Before the two could attack one another, Toko appeared at the doorway.

"What's going on here?!" she asked, noticing the broken door on the floor. Takashiro-sama wasn't going to be too happy about that.

"Stay out this Toko," Hotsuma yelled as his ring lit up and his sword appeared within his grip. "Are you two crazy? Why are you fighting?!" Toko yelled back, wondering what the cause of all of this commotion could be. It wasn't until she saw Yuki sitting up on the bed that she realized the reason why.

_Ah, now I see…_Toko thought. "Yuki, can you take Luka. I'll take care of Hotsuma."

"What?" Hotsuma growled. Toko walked up to him and didn't hesitate to hit him on the head. "You heard me. Stop acting like an idiot. Yuki, please take Luka and leave."

"O-Okay!" Yuki stuttered as he quickly got up and ran to Luka's side. He grabbed onto his muscular arm. "Come on Luka," Yuki said with a nervous smile as he started to lead Luka out of the room.

Hotsuma glared at Toko. "What's your problem?!" He yelled. Toko waved her hand in annoyance. "What's my problem? Look Hotsuma, you can't go and pick fights with the other Zweilts or with Luka! What would Takashiro-sama say?"

Hotsuma clicked his tongue as the sword in his grip disappeared. "You don't get it do you…?" he whispered. Toko saw the sad expression on his face and couldn't help but feel sad herself. Why did he have that look on his face? What exactly happened here before she arrived? Toko could only wonder as Hotsuma slowly made his way out of the room.

Yuki had dragged Luka into the wash room. He thought that a nice warm bath would calm Luka down and perhaps even help him forget what just happened moments ago. Grabbing a towel, Yuki faced Luka with a gentle smile on his face. "I can put the water for you if you want," Yuki said. Luka grabbed the towel from Yuki's hand and damped it with water from the sink. He slowly then placed it against Yuki's lips to Yuki's surprise.

"He kissed you, so you should wipe your lips," Luka said nonchalantly. Yuki blushed as Luka began to wipe his lips with the towel. His heart was beating fiercely and his palms were getting sweaty. Why was he feeling so nervous around Luka?

Luka took the towel away from Yuki's mouth. He stood there, completely focused on Yuki. "If you want me to take a bath, I will do as you wish, master." Yuki was taken aback by the word "master." He remembered Luka calling him that before, but it still caused him to feel embarrassed.

"I-I'll get the water ready for you," Yuki replied, turning his back on the Opast and heading towards the large tub. Luka couldn't take his eyes off of the female before him. He hated the fact that Hotsuma had kissed her. If he hadn't arrived when he did, what would have happened? How far would the Zweilt have gone? With these thoughts, Luka became angry again. Not only with Hotsuma, but with himself. It wasn't Yuki's fault for not being able to remember their past. Luka could easily explain it to him…but perhaps the fear of being rejected kept him from it. If Yuki started to feel awkward and uneasy around him, it wouldn't be a good thing.

Completely submerged in his thoughts, Luka didn't realize that Yuki was calling his name. He finally snapped out of it and looked at Yuki. "The water's ready," Yuki said, standing up and walking back towards Luka. "I'll leave you alone," Yuki continued as he started to make his way out. It wasn't until he felt Luka grab his arm that he decided to look back at the Opast.

"Luka?" he said. Luka turned to look at Yuki, his heart thumping within his chest.

"Do you mind…scrubbing my back…?" He barely muttered. It wasn't like him to feel nervous. Heck, he hardly ever felt any emotion. But when it came to Yuki, he was able to act so differently, it made him happy. Looking at the hot red color on Yuki's face, Luka knew Yuki was as surprised as he was. What came next was something Luka didn't expect to happen. Yuki started to laugh.

"Did I say something funny?" Luka asked, wondering if what he said was strange. Yuki slowly started to control his laughter. "I never thought you'd ask me to do that. Why not? If I can help Luka, then I will do it."

Luka was memorized by Yuki's kindness. He loved the way she was always looking after him and the Zweilts. Now that Yuki accepted to help him, there was nothing holding him back. One risk was taken, now he had to take another.

"Thank you," Luka responded as he let go of Yuki's arm. Slowly he began to unbutton his black shirt revealing his muscular upper body. Yuki stared in awe, only to realize seconds later that he was staring. Looking away with a bright red blush on his face, Yuki stood in the bathroom with a beautiful Opast slowly stripping off his clothes.

_Oh, what did I get myself into…?_ Yuki thought.

**Haha, I'm not sure if that was good enough but please let me know by reviewing! I'm trying my best to make this story interesting, but I'm not completely sure if it's working. Let me know what you think or any suggestions ^_^ Thanks again for reading! Next chapter will be posted some time soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Haha it seems like I'm able to post a chapter every day, well at least for now O.O Let's see how long it lasts. Any who, here's the next chapter to this story. Again I want to thank everyone who has read, followed, and reviewed this fanfic ^_^ I really do appreciate it.**

"Hotsuma, open this door right now!"

Toko had been banging on Hotsuma's door for the past five minutes. Since the incident with Luka, Hotsuma had locked himself in his room, refusing to respond or open the door. Toko was getting irritated by his childish behavior. If she couldn't get him to open the door, then she knew who definitely could. With the decision already made in her mind, Toko turned around and made her way down the hallway.

Hearing Toko's footsteps growing further away, Hotsuma let out a sigh of relief. Finally he was alone. Laying on his bed it aggravated him to the core knowing that Yuki was with Luka. Sure, the two were always together since he first met Yuki in his male form, but now that Yuki was female again Hotsuma just couldn't keep control. It hurt him deeply and caused him to act not like himself. Heck, he kissed Yuki twice in one day and was on the verge of going further.

_Would I have gone any further…?_ Hotsuma's lips still felt the sensation of Yuki's. The taste was enough to drive him mad. He had never liked a girl the way he did Yuki. All the girls at school didn't interest him. He felt like he could be a loner forever, as long as he had Shusei by his side. Now that thought was no longer relevant. He craved to have Yuki at his side. She was God's light; the one who would soothe everyone's pain away and make them hers. There weren't that many people who would willingly do that out of the kindness of their hearts.

Hotsuma closed his eyes, breathing steadily as his mind wandered with thoughts of Yuki.

"U-Um, am I scrubbing too hard?" Yuki asked while gently scrubbing Luka's wet back. The Opast was casually sitting in the bath tub, looking menacingly at the rubber ducks that floated in front of him. It was Yuki's idea to put them in the tub. The kids back at the orphanage always loved playing with them while they bathed. So he thought maybe Luka would like them too.

_I guess I was wrong…_ Yuki thought, his attention still on scrubbing Luka's back. Luka couldn't help but to flick one of the rubber ducks with his fingers. It's not that he didn't like the rubber ducks; it just felt as if they were spying on his private moment with Yuki. To this thought, Luka mentally scolded himself. Why was he jealous of rubber ducks now? He seriously was losing it.

"Umm Luka, you didn't answer my question," Yuki softly said, his eyes focused on his protector's sculpted back. "I'm sorry; I was too distracted by these rubber ducks." Luka said, "You're not scrubbing too hard, it actually feels nice."

Yuki blushed. He never expected to see Luka's bare body if it wasn't for the sole reason of healing him. Being so close made Yuki's heart jump a little too much for his liking. He tried his best to continue the scrubbing motion while a silence came upon them.

"Do you have these things with you when you take a bath?" Luka asked. Yuki had to smile at his question. "Sometimes. Mainly when I get a lonely feeling and want to feel like I'm back at the orphanage with the kids and…Kanata-san…"

_Kanata-san…_

Since the last battle they had against Reiga, Yuki hadn't seen or heard from Kanata. He felt it in his heart that he wasn't fully out to kill him. Kanata was still there, behind those eyes of hatred that Reiga flashed at him numerous times. Why would the single thought of Kanata still make Yuki want to cry? He thought he was over it. He thought he was stronger and had decided that he would fight along the Zweilts. Maybe he spoke too soon…

Feeling Yuki's uneasiness, Luka automatically knew why. He brought up Kanata, the guy Yuki looked up to and loved like a brother. He felt bad knowing that he made the person he loved upset. So he decided to take the initiative of changing the topic. "Do these things have names?" He asked without any expression.

Yuki's eyes widened at what just came out of Luka's mouth. He suppressed a laugh and only smiled. "No, I haven't named them. But that would be a good thing to do. Then I will be able to play with them next time I take a bath."

"Play with rubber ducks?" Luka was at a complete loss with how humans found these rubber things fun. He picked one of them up and examined it closely. Squeezing the toy, he was not expecting water to squirt out at him. Yuki bit his lip to keep from laughing, but Luka's annoyed and surprised facial expression was enough to make him lose control.

"Yuki, are you sure these things are safe?" Luka asked in a serious tone. He was a high-class demon and whenever something threatened him, he would not hold back from attacking it. "That's what some of them do," Yuki replied, "Some of them squirt water, to make it more fun." Secretly, Yuki was glad that he was spending this time with Luka. He was learning more about the Opast just by the way he reacted around the rubber ducks. He found it cute.

_Cute…_

Yuki shook his head, embarrassed from what he just thought. Luka noticed that Yuki had stopped scrubbing his back. "Are you alright Yuki?"

"Yes! Let me just finish scrubbing your back so you can hurry and get out. We don't need you getting all shriveled up." The faster he finished scrubbing Luka's back, the faster he would be able to head to his room and catch his breath. A little alone time would do him well before he could face the other Zweilts downstairs.

Luka kept quiet, allowing Yuki to finish up what he was doing. He didn't want their time to end. If he had to get wrinkly from the water then he would, as long as he could be by Yuki's side for a while longer. This was something his twin brother Luze would probably never understand. The feeling of wanting to be with the one you love.

Yuki finished scrubbing Luka's back and proceeded to dump some water to rinse off the soap. "There, all done!" Yuki cheerfully said. Luka turned to look back at Yuki and gave him one of his rare smiles. "Thank you."

That smile…Those lips…Those eyes…Yuki had yet again fallen weak at their sight. It didn't help that Luka was naked in the bath tub. His upper body was already causing Yuki to feel crazy. Yuki realized his hesitation and decided to only nod back with a smile.

"I'll let you finish up," Yuki said as he got up and turned around.

"Are you going to go see the other Zweilts?" Luka asked. He wasn't going to take another chance of Yuki being alone with Hotsuma.

"I think I'll be in my room for a while. I'll head downstairs in an hour so please let the others know." Luka nodded. Yuki slowly made his way out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Luka looked back at the rubber ducks, a hint of sadness seen in his eyes.

"Yuki…" he whispered.

The Zweilts were still gathered in the living room, wondering what in the world was going on upstairs. Senshiro was seconds away from heading up himself until Toko made her way down the stairs.

"Toko, what took you so long? Where's Yuki?" Tsukomo asked.

"Yuki's with Luka right now. There was a bit of a problem regarding Hotsuma…" she began, her eyes making their way towards Shusei. He understood just by the look and stood up. "I'll go check on him," he said and with that he left the room.

"What happened?" Kuroto curiously asked.

"I don't know myself to be honest. I found Hotsuma and Luka about to fight and Yuki was in the room completely horrified."

"That doesn't sound good," Senshiro said concerned.

"It wasn't. Now Hotsuma is locked up in his room. I hope Shusei can knock some sense into him or I will," Toko said while making her way next to Tsukomo.

"If that idiot did anything to Yuki, he'll be sorry." Kuroto didn't like the fact that Yuki was horrified. If Luka was willing to fight Hotsuma, then Hotsuma must have done something to make him mad. The only thing that would make Luka mad was anything involving Yuki. With this logic now on his mind, Kuroto stood up from his seat.

"Where are you going?" Senshiro asked.

"I'm gonna go check on everyone and make sure everything is okay," Kuroto said in a monotone voice as he made his way up the stairs.

Yuki was now alone in his room. He had his gaze on the mirror before him. It still felt surreal that he was a female. All the events that occurred since he woke up ran through his mind. He felt exhausted by it all.

Making his way to his bed, Yuki lied down and looked towards the wall. _Luka sits there when I can't sleep…_ he thought. He didn't know why he wanted to see Luka so badly after he just spent a good while with him in the bathroom. It didn't make any sense to him. Though, it did make him wonder even more as to what their relationship was in their previous lives. He wanted to ask Luka now more than ever, but he couldn't muster up the courage.

But why?

Luka would answer anything at all if he commanded it as an order. Yuki didn't like the sound of commanding someone with an order, especially if it was Luka. He sighed and closed his eyes. _Maybe a small nap will help_, Yuki thought as he slowly started to drift off to sleep.

"I'm not opening this door!" Hotsuma yelled. Shusei was on the other side of the door, trying to get the blonde haired boy to open. "You're acting like a little kid," Shusei said, "I know why you're so angry. Let me in so we can talk." Shusei waited in silence until the door finally opened and Hotsuma let him inside.

"Did Toko send you?" Hotsuma asked, making his way back to his bed. Shusei gently closed the door and nodded. "What did you do?" He was going straight to the point. Hotsuma averted his gaze and looked to the side. "I kissed Yuki…"

Shusei felt like someone just took the air out of his lungs. "You what?!" It wasn't like Shusei to raise his voice, but he was so shocked that he didn't realize he was yelling. "You heard me Shusei, I kissed Yuki…Twice! And I was so close to going further if it wasn't for that damn Opast!"

"No wonder Luka wanted to fight you. Why would you do such a reckless thing? Yuki isn't even himself right now."

Hotsuma turned to look at Shusei, a serious look on his face. "I love her. Isn't that enough reason to do what I did?" Hotsuma wished his best friend could have his back on this. Shusei was the only one who knew about his true feelings after all. Shusei only sighed and shook his head.

"What happens if Takashiro-sama finds out what's wrong with Yuki and he turns back into a male? Will you still feel the same way?" It was a good question to ask, Shusei thought. Hotsuma was only acting this way because Yuki was female again. What came next took him by surprise.

"I'd still love her and make her my lover…" Hotsuma was dead serious. Shusei could see it in his eyes.

_This isn't going to be good…_ he thought.

Kuroto was gradually making his way down a hallway. He thought about going to Hotsuma's room, but decided that Shusei would be able to handle him. They didn't need another incident to occur. Thinking that Luka and Yuki were probably still together somewhere, Kuroto thought it would be best to head back down. That was until he heard a noise coming from down the hall.

He made his way towards the noise and found Sodom sitting in front of Yuki's door with a sad look on his face. "What's wrong? The lovers won't let you in?" Kuroto asked, half seriously and half sarcastically. He wouldn't be surprised if those two had reconnected and found their way to the bedroom.

_At least put a "do not disturb" sign on the door…_ he thought until he was snapped out of his thoughts by Sodom's sad cries. Kuroto couldn't ignore the little creature. Secretly, he was a sucker for cute things. He went on to knock on the door.

_If they are doing something, they'll stall before letting me in._

But there was no answer from the other side. Kuroto took this as a "you can come in," and started to open the door. Sodom quickly flew in and made his way towards the sleeping Yuki. Kuroto could only stand at the doorway, his eyes wide and staring at the beautiful young woman that was peacefully enjoying her slumber feet away from him.

Unaware to Kuroto's presence, Yuki continued to sleep, not knowing that another incident was about to happen.

**And that's the end of the chapter! O_O I made this one a bit longer only because I had the need to write :P I hope it turned out well at least! Please let me know what you think by leaving reviews! The next chapter will be posted sometime soon ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**PLEASE READ! O_O **

**Hey there everyone! I have been having a blast writing this fanfic and I want to thank the people who read, review and follow :3 You help motivate me to continue this story. To answer your questions, yes I did intentionally make this kind of like a reverse harem story, BUT not to worry! I am a DIE HARD HANDS DOWN Luka x Yuki fan all the way :D I mean come on they are so perfect together! I just wanted to write a fanfic where some of the Zweilts would be interested in Yuki as well thus making Luka jealous o.o (don't you want to read about a jealous Luka? *fan girl scream*)**

**But enough with my rambling, here is the next chapter! Enjoy! As always please leave reviews ^_^**

**Side note: The beginning is a dream Yuki is having o.o**

~ Dream ~

"_Yuki…"_

_Yuki could feel Luka's breath against his ear while he whispered his name. He liked it when the Opast called to him. Gently opening his eyes, Yuki was now looking into silver ones, the only eyes that captivated him and took his breath away._

"_Morning already?" Yuki asked._

"_I'm afraid so," Luka replied, "You should get up and start getting ready."_

_The thought of having to leave the comfort of his bed made Yuki think twice about getting up. He wanted to stay in bed all day with Luka at his side. Was that too much to ask? Sensing what Yuki was thinking, Luka couldn't help but smile. "I want to stay in bed too, but the Zweilts need us."_

_That's right. Yuki was the core piece of the group that gave them strength. He finally remembered what had happened. Though strangely, he was a male once again…When did he turn back? Luka gently placed his hand on Yuki's cheek, snapping Yuki's attention back onto him._

"_What's wrong?" Luka asked._

"_I'm…a boy again." For some reason this hurt Yuki rather than give him joy. Maybe it was because he had more of a chance being with Luka if he were female._

"_And? You're still the same Yuki aren't you?"_

_Surprised, Yuki looked at Luka, trying his hardest to process what his protector just said. Luka started to caress his face, all while leaning in closer to Yuki, their lips inching closer and closer…_

~ Meanwhile ~

Kuroto gazed at Yuki with complete disbelief. She looked so beautiful it hurt his eyes. What was going on with him? This was Yuki he was looking at. The gullible and too friendly male he came to meet and like as a friend. So why in the world was he feeling butterflies in his stomach?

Sodom happily rubbed his head against Yuki's face. This caused Yuki to slowly start to open his eyes. "Sodom…" he said with a smile forming on his face. Sodom looked at Yuki in utter joy as Yuki moved his hand to pet the small creature.

"He really wanted to see you."

Yuki's eyes widened as he turned to see Kuroto leaning against the door. "Kuroto-san!" he yelled. "Did you have a nice nap?" Kuroto asked while trying to keep a straight expressionless face. _She looks cute…_ he thought.

"Y-Yes, I did!" Yuki stuttered. He didn't realize that he actually fell into a deep sleep. Then there was that dream he had with Luka.

_Why did I have that dream? _Yuki wondered. Sodom flew up in front of Yuki's face to grab his attention. "Ah, I'm sorry Sodom. I'm really happy to see you," Yuki said as he smiled.

"Where's Luka?" Kuroto asked him. He was sure the two would be together. "He was taking a bath a while ago. He must be downstairs or in his room." Or at least Yuki hoped. If Luka had gone to see Hotsuma, there definitely would be trouble. But looking at Kuroto's same apathetic expression he figured that nothing of the matter had happened.

"Did Hotsuma hurt you?" Kuroto wanted to know exactly what had happened between Yuki, Hotsuma and Luka. Guessing from Yuki's blushing face it had to be something good.

"I-It's nothing," Yuki said, not wanting to give away the details. The thought of Hotsuma kissing him and Luka finding them made him shiver.

"Ah, I see. So it was bad," Kuroto responded. Truthfully it was eating at him to find out what occurred, but he wasn't going to pry and force Yuki to say anything he didn't want to. What was he, a school girl in need of some juicy gossip? More importantly he saw that Yuki was okay. That brought a sense of relief to the young Zweilt.

As he watched Yuki play with Sodom, Kuroto felt a knot in his chest. She looked amazing. Toko really did have a good sense of fashion. Kuroto grew to dislike almost everyone that crossed his way, especially girls. The annoying squeals and proposals for marriage were enough to make him insane. But with Yuki, it was different. In their past lives, he remembered that Yuki was always looking out for everyone. She never acted annoying or did anything to get on his nerves. In fact, she was the only girl other than Toko that he felt he could get along with.

Thinking back, Kuroto also remembered one specific moment. There was a special party that was being hosted by Takashiro-sama and everyone was invited including Luka. There, on the balcony of the Twilight Mansion, he found Yuki and Luka gently kissing under the moonlight. He was a bit envious but he didn't understand why. They looked happy together and made a nice couple. So why did he feel a bit upset?

Shaking away the past from his mind, Kuroto placed his attention back on Yuki. "Are you planning to go downstairs any time soon?"

"I was planning on going after my nap," Yuki said. "Is Hotsuma downstairs?" He felt bad for asking, but it would be really awkward if they faced each other in front of everyone else. "No, he locked himself in his room a while ago. But Shusei went to check on him so he could be out now." Kuroto started feeling curious again. If Yuki was hesitating to go down because of Hotsuma, then he really must have done something out of the ordinary.

Sodom nuzzled himself against Yuki's cheek as he then turned and started to fly out of the room. "I guess he went to find Luka," Yuki said knowing very well that Sodom loved being with either him or his master. It wasn't only Sodom who wanted to be with Luka. Yuki felt like he wanted to be with the beautiful Opast too. Although, after the dream he just had Yuki believed it wouldn't be such a great idea to face him.

Kuroto made his way towards Yuki and seat next to him on the bed. He reached out to place his hand on Yuki's cheek. "You seem kind of out of it," Kuroto started to say, "If you need to talk, I'm here to listen." It was true. He would be willing to listen to anything Yuki had on his mind. In a way, that made Kuroto feel closer to him.

_Why would I want to feel closer to her…?_

"I-I'm fine Kuroto-san, really." Yuki put on his best smile. He couldn't let the other Zweilts worry over him. Kuroto didn't buy it as he moved in closer to Yuki's face. This caught Yuki by surprise. "Umm, Kuroto-san, w-what are you doing?"

"Your heart's beating pretty loudly," Kuroto said, "I didn't know I could have this affect on you." Those words and that sly smirk that formed on Kuroto's face caused Yuki to blush. _What is wrong with everyone today?! _Yuki nervously laughed while thinking and hoping that Kuroto was only joking around. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"It's just…not like you to act this way" Yuki replied. Kuroto could feel the nervousness coming from Yuki. It made her look even cuter to him. Why was this happening? Feeling uncomfortable with the awkward silence, Yuki stood up. "Umm, why don't we head downstairs? I've kept everyone waiting a bit too long."

As Yuki began to make his way away from the bed, Kuroto stopped him, grabbing his arm and pulling Yuki into his arms. "They can wait a while longer…" Kuroto whispered into Yuki's ear. Yuki's heart was beating too hard. He felt like he would pass out any minute.

"Kuroto-san…W-What's wrong?" Yuki forced himself to ask. First Hotsuma and now Kuroto? Was being a female really this exhausting? Kuroto tightened his embrace around Yuki's body, bringing her closer to him. "I feel the need to be closer to you…As if this is my last chance of winning your heart."

_Winning my heart…?_

Before Yuki could process what Kuroto just told him, Kuroto started to lean in for a kiss.

~ In Luka's Room ~

Luka had finished bathing a while ago, but felt like he should stay in his room to keep from hurting Hotsuma. He had to calm himself down, let the anger out so that nothing would happen once they saw each other. Looking out the window he wondered if Yuki was still sleeping. He went to check before heading to his room and found her sleeping calmly on her bed. The mere sight of seeing his beloved in that state made his heart race. He really did love her.

Sensing his familiar at the door, Luka went to open it as the small black creature flew onto his shoulder. "Is Yuki awake?" Luka asked. Sodom nodded his head in response. Luka smiled and started to make his way out of the room.

~ In Hotsuma's room ~

Hotsuma was intensively playing a fighting video game for the past ten minutes. It was his way of letting off steam from his almost fight with Luka. While he was engrossed within the game, Shusei sat on Hotsuma's bed, still trying to digest everything Hotsuma had told him. The blonde haired boy had kissed Yuki twice, almost had his way with Yuki, and confessed that he would make Yuki his lover regardless of his gender. Shusei knew Hotsuma had feelings for Yuki, but he didn't realize it was that strongly.

"Hey Shusei…" Hotsuma started to say, "Do you think I'll be able to steal Yuki away from Luka?" It was a reasonable question. Hotsuma already knew that the love those two had for each other in their previous lives was unbreakable even after death.

Shusei sighed, hating to be the one to shove reality into Hotsuma's face. "I don't think you'll be able to," Shusei replied, "You know how much Luka loves Yuki. He wouldn't stand to let you unless Yuki himself willingly left him to be with you."

A spark came to Hotsuma's eyes. Of course Luka wouldn't easily give Yuki up…but if Yuki fell in love with someone else, he would have to accept it wouldn't he? A grin slowly began to form on Hotsuma's face. He would do whatever he could to win Yuki's heart. Now more than ever, after feeling so close to the love of his life, Hotsuma was determined.

~ In Yuki's Room ~

Kuroto was leaning closer towards Yuki's lips. _What the heck am I doing…?_ He thought, all while waiting for their lips to touch. Yuki didn't want a repeat of what happened with Hotsuma earlier in the day, so he decided to take immediate action. Quickly, he turned his head away from Kuroto causing the black haired boy to look at him in surprise.

"I can't let you do this…" Yuki said. There were a few reasons behind it. One, he was a male. Two, he didn't feel anything for Kuroto and three, Luka was the only one who could kiss him…After he thought of the third reason Yuki blushed red hot. Why does he keep thinking about Luka in that way? Kuroto sighed. "Looks like I've been rejected, huh?" It did hurt him but maybe Yuki just wasn't ready. After all, Hotsuma did something dramatic to the poor boy, so how could Kuroto add on to that?

"Kuroto?" Yuki said, wondering what was going through the Zweilt's mind.

Kuroto looked at Yuki with a serious expression, "I won't push you for now, but be aware that a predator hunts its prey at any given moment."

"Predator hunts its prey…?" Yuki responded in confusion. Before Kuroto could respond, someone was heard entering the room. Both Yuki and Kuroto looked up, only to find an annoyed Opast standing at the doorway.

"Looks like Romeo came at the wrong time," Kuroto said. Luka stayed silent, his eyes trying to take in the sight of Yuki in Kuroto's embrace.

**BAM! O.O Yeah, that's the end of this chapter. I will continue on when I can ^_^ Seems like I'm running out of ideas, but hopefully I get some soon :P any suggestions please let me know. ALSO! There will be Luka x Yuki moments to come, I promise! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter to this story :D Thanks again for the reviews and follows. I really appreciate them :P Any who, enjoy and please leave reviews if possible! Thanks!**

Luka felt like a ticking time bomb. First Hotsuma had the nerve to touch Yuki and now Kuroto was trying to make a move. Was all of this really happening? Luka continued to stand there, eyes glued on the two embraced before him and fists clenched at his sides.

_What's going to happen next? Is Luze going to appear and try to steal Yuki too?_ Luka thought. Just by looking at the Opast's defensive stance Kuroto could tell that he was angry. Grinning in amusement, Kuroto slowly let Yuki go as he kept his attention on Luka. "You might want to try and seduce Yuki yourself. Maybe then will everyone leave Yuki alone."

Kuroto half meant what he said. He wanted what was best for Yuki, but at the same time felt a small ache in his heart. Thinking things through he made a decision. "I'll give you an hour to do what you need to do. If nothing has happened when that hour is over, I'll take Yuki as mine." Kuroto liked to see the Opast in a corner. He didn't know why but it was a bit entertaining to see the usually nonchalant demon in a dilemma.

With his head held high and a grin still on his face, Kuroto made his way past Luka and out of the room.

Silence.

Yuki was silently trying to understand what Kuroto meant by "seduce" and "do what you need to do." All of these strange situations were getting out of hand and all because he had transformed into a female. Luka saw the sad expression on Yuki's face. That alone made his heart break into pieces.

"Are you alright, Yuki?" he asked. Yuki looked at Luka and smiled. "Yes, I'm fine."

Luka had the need to embrace Yuki into his arms, but he had to hold back. He wasn't going to let Kuroto or Hotsuma have the love of his life. Luka still felt that Yuki wasn't ready to know the truth behind their relationship. It was still too soon. He had hope that Yuki would remember on his own. That's when he would make a move. Hug Yuki, kiss Yuki…To think that he even wanted to start a family with Yuki in their past life but it never was possible. All of these thoughts clouded Luka's mind with beautiful images of the one he loved. He didn't realize that he was zoning out until Yuki stood in front of him with a concerned look on his face.

"Luka, do you feel sick?" Yuki asked as he gently placed a hand on Luka's forehead. Luka's eyes widened from the feel of Yuki's touch. The two looked at each other in the eyes. No words were spoken, but they could both feel a spark running through them. _What is this feeling?_ Yuki wondered.

"Is there something on my face?" Luka asked.

Embarrassed that he had been staring too long at Luka, Yuki quickly pulled his hand away. "I, uh, started thinking about how nice your eyes were!"

_Wait…What did I just say?_

"How nice my eyes were…?" Luka responded. Was Yuki really looking at him with the eyes of a lover or the eyes of an observer? Either way he enjoyed hearing that Yuki liked his silver eyes. "Thank you. I like your eyes too Yuki." It was true. Luka loved staring into those beautiful captivating eyes.

Yuki wasn't expecting the compliment. It made him blush. How could one little compliment make him feel so happy? He felt like he needed to think of something to talk about before he completely lost himself to these strange feelings. "T-Thank you Luka. U-Um, why don't we play 20 questions! I mean, since we have to be in here for an hour," Yuki said while smiling nervously.

"20 questions? Is this a game humans play for entertainment?"

Yuki giggled at Luka's curious look. "Yes. You ask questions back and forth. It's a good way to get to know someone better. I used to play it all the time with…" _Oh no…_ Yuki thought. He started to think about Kanata again.

"Yuki?" Luka said with a bit of worry in his voice.

"Ah! I'm sorry! Silly me started thinking too much!" Yuki quickly replied. "Let's start playing! I'll go first! Umm, what's your favorite color?"

"Black."

"Black…?"

"Yes, black."

"I see."

Luka looked at Yuki with a bit of confusion in his face. _What's the point of this game again?_ Yuki started to laugh as he saw Luka's face. "I'm sorry Luka. I asked a pretty stupid question. It's obvious what your favorite color is. Now it's your turn to ask me something."

_Ask Yuki a question…_

"Is it okay if I kill Hotsuma?"

"…WHAT?!"

"I asked a question like you told me to. Give me the orders and I will kill him Master."

Yuki shook his head no. "You have to ask questions about me! Like, um, what's your favorite food?"

"I don't have one."

"Really? Not a single one?"

Luka thought about this. He ate whatever was given to him ever since he was a little boy. There wasn't anything he wouldn't eat, food was food. "Nothing in particular. What about you Yuki?"

"Hmm, I guess I'm the same as you." Yuki felt like these questions weren't getting them anywhere or any closer. He wanted to ask deep questions. Questions that revolved around who Yuki really was in the past and what his relationship with Luka was…but he was afraid. Perhaps he could start slow and make his way to the really big questions. Yeah, that's what he'd do.

"Hey Luka, d-did you ever have a lover in the past?"

Luka looked surprised. This made Yuki wish he never asked the question. "I-I'm just asking because seeing how powerful and handsome you are, you must have had a lover!" _What if I asked something too personal?Dumb Yuki! Dumb!_

"There was someone…" Luka whispered. Yuki saw the sad look on Luka's face as he looked to the side. "She saved me from a life of meaningless bloodshed and death." It was true. If Yuki had never come into Luka's life he would have never stopped killing for his master. He was the best out of all the Opasts. He betrayed his family for Yuki, but it didn't matter to him. In his heart he knew that he finally found someone to bring light into his dark world.

Listening to Luka's sad voice Yuki felt a small ache in his heart. But why? It should be a good thing that Luka had someone to love and care for…so then why did it bring him a feeling of sadness? Summoning up the courage to continue the question game Yuki asked, "What happened to her?"

The beautiful demon looked at Yuki this time. Face showing nothing, but eyes revealing the agony behind the mask, Luka hesitated to answer. "…I lost her." If Luka was capable of showing his true emotions, he would have broken down into tears…but that wasn't who he was. Feeling Luka's pain, Yuki acted without thinking as he moved to hug his protector. There was so much pain that he didn't know anything about. It was driving him crazy on how much he wanted to know more about Luka Crosszeria.

Hugging Yuki back Luka felt warmth. A warmth that he hadn't felt in a long time. Yuki looked so fragile in his arms, yet it wasn't weakness. Can they stay like this forever? Will Yuki ever remember what they had? Silently he contemplated with these thoughts not knowing that Yuki was silently thinking the same.

**I finally wrote a chapter mainly based on Luka x Yuki ^_^ I hope you liked it. Next chapter will be up some time soon!** **It'll go back to the craziness :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! :D I've been having a fun time writing this fanfic. It's actually one of the only things I've been motivated to work on (-_-') Well writing is writing right, so please enjoy this new chapter and as always please review if possible :P**

_I really hope Luka can make a move. _Toko was wondering what was happening between Yuki and Luka. Kuroto had just come down telling her and everyone else that the two would join them in an hour or so. This gave Toko hope. She really wanted to see them together again. It wasn't easy seeing Luka look so sad when he was alone. He told her to not say a word to Yuki about them being lovers in the past. She understood why, but then again it was hard.

"Toko-chan, is there something wrong?" Tsukomo asked. Normally Toko would be the main one talking, but right now she was dead silent. Smiling at her partner, Toko put on a hopeful face. "I'm okay Tsukomo. I'm just anxious to see what happens."

"What do you mean? What's going to happen?" Senshiro asked.

"Whether the past lovers will reunite once again," Kuroto replied. He was also wondering what was going on behind Yuki's door. The sheer thought of Luka finally kissing Yuki made him feel a bit jealous. Though, he brought it upon himself, allowing the Opast a chance to win Yuki's heart all over again.

"Do you know if Hotsuma calmed down?" Tsukomo asked. He was clueless as to why Hotsuma was mad in the first place, but he didn't want to be nosy. "I'm sure he has. Shusei knows how to handle that idiot." Kuroto responded. Hotsuma didn't know that Luka and Yuki were alone. _When he finds out he'll put on another temper tantrum._ This caused Kuroto to grin.

"I'll go check on them to make sure," Tsukomo suggested as he stood up and began to make his way up the stairs.

~ In Yuki's Room ~

The two remained in each other's arms, neither wanting to let go of the other. It was a blissful feeling, one that brought happiness into their hearts. _Yuki…_ Luka repeated his lover's name over and over in his mind. No matter how much he wanted to confess to Yuki, his mouth was sealed shut. He promised himself he wouldn't tell Yuki anything unless Yuki remembered certain things from the past. It was torture not being able to love and care for Yuki the way he did in their previous life together.

A gentle kiss on the lips was all Luka wanted. He wanted to remove Hotsuma's touch and replace it with his own. That's what his heart told him, but his mind thought otherwise. Wait until the time is right. Wait until Yuki is ready. With this decision made Luka gently let go of Yuki.

"Luka…?" Yuki was a bit surprised that Luka broke their embrace. He felt so safe in his arms that he wished they could stay like that forever. Maybe he was thinking too much for his own good? Luka just told him that he had a lover in the past who he cared for. Why would he want to embrace someone else? This alone caused Yuki to feel sick.

"If you want we can stay here or head downstairs. Whatever you choose I'll be right by your side." Even if it hurt Luka needed to stay with Yuki. Even if he couldn't touch him, at least he would be able to stay close to the one he loved. Yuki looked at Luka, forcing a smile on his lips. "You can head down first. I think I'll stay here for a while." Yeah, that's what he needed, to be alone. He needed to be away from Luka and think things through.

"If that's what you want then I'll see you downstairs," Luka responded as he turned around and made his way out of the room. He didn't have the strength to refuse Yuki's wishes even though he knew he shouldn't leave him alone. Perhaps knowing that Shusei was with Hotsuma calmed his nerves down a bit. There was no danger as far as he could see.

~ In the hallway ~

Tsukomo had just gone to see Hotsuma and Shusei. After seeing that Hotsuma was back to his usual self, Tsukomo decided to go check on Luka and Yuki. Knocking on Yuki's door Tsukomo wondered if he was interrupting anything. Before he had a chance to think any more, he heard Yuki's voice.

"Yes?"

"Ah Yuki, it's Tsukomo. Can I come in?"

"Yes, come in."

Receiving permission to enter Tsukomo began to open the door. He didn't expect to see Yuki alone, but there she was, looking out of the window. A blush crept onto Tsukomo's face at the mere sight of her. What was going on with him? This was Yuki he was looking at. The dress Toko had picked out for Yuki complimented his new feminine body perfectly. Was that why he was feeling so nervous?

Yuki turned to look at Tsukomo and smiled. "Is everyone waiting for me to come downstairs?" Tsukomo remained silent, still trying to take in the sight of female Yuki. This caused Yuki to grow concerned. "Umm, Tsukomo, are you okay?"

Shaking his head Tsukomo snapped out of his little observation. "Y-Yes! I'm sorry; I thought you looked very pretty in that dress." Honesty was a trait that Tsukomo always held within him. He wanted Yuki to know the truth behind his strange behavior. What he said only made Yuki blush. "It still feels weird hearing these types of compliments," Yuki said with a nervous smile on his face.

Tsukomo smiled back. He enjoyed seeing God's light smile. It brought a sense of serenity within anyone that laid eyes on it. It was the main thing that drew a person to Yuki. Tsukomo wanted to move closer to Yuki and embrace her, in fear that this calm and beautiful feeling would disappear. From the looks of it, Yuki still didn't know anything about the past. Luka needed to hurry and tell Yuki the truth. It was clear to Tsukomo that Yuki was feeling sad.

"Is everything alright Yuki? You seem sad," Tsukomo dared to say. Yuki averted his gaze to look at the floor. "Luka told me he had a lover in the past…It makes me sad knowing that he can't see her again…" It was true. Yuki felt sad for not only himself but for Luka as well. Tsukomo realized that Luka didn't tell Yuki that he was the lover.

What was Luka possibly thinking keeping the truth hidden? Tsukomo felt like it was his duty to help the Opast. This was probably the best time to do so since Yuki was a female. Taking in a deep breath, Tsukomo looked at Yuki with a serious look on his face.

"Yuki…" he began, "Don't tell Luka I told you this, but…You were his lover in the past."

**Pretty short chapter I know :P I'll make sure to continue on and make the next chapter longer! Any way thanks again for reading! You guys are awesome ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! I am really happy that I have been able to write more ^_^ well for the most part. Working on this fanfic has helped with that. Any who, thank you again for everyone who has been reading this fanfic! I will try to update whenever I can :P As always please review if you can! Thanks!**

_Lover…Luka's lover in the past…Me…_

Yuki was in a state of shock, not knowing what to say or how to react to Tsukomo's revelation. He always felt like they had a deep connection, but he never once thought they were lovers. The truth brought him both happiness and fear. He in fact came to care very much for Luka as a friend…but now, it was different. The man who protected him was the man Yuki had been with when he was a female.

Noticing Yuki's silence Tsukomo regretted what he did. It was supposed to be Luka not him. He had grown tired of seeing Luka suffer. The Zweilt could see how much it hurt Luka to not be able to hold Yuki the way he did before. A guilty feeling ran through his body, wondering if he had ruined any chances Luka might have had.

"Yuki…Please don't look at Luka any differently. I won't forgive myself if I were the cause of you two not being friends anymore." Tsukomo said. Yuki still didn't react, too caught up within his own thoughts to even utter a word. It all started to make sense to him. Why Luka vowed to never betray him, why Hotsuma was willing to fight with Luka and why Kuroto told Luka he needed to seduce him before it was too late.

Yuki hadn't noticed when Tsukomo had come closer to him and had taken his hand. Yuki could see the hurt and regret in Tsukomo's face. He had just revealed a secret that was to remain behind closed doors until Yuki had remembered more about who he was. With a smile forming on his face he looked at Tsukomo with thankful eyes. "I'd never want to hurt Luka. He's too important to me to let him go over something like this." It was true. He couldn't see himself without Luka now.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Tsukomo asked.

"I'm sure. I won't let Luka know, I promise."

This eased Tsukomo's worry which made Yuki happy. He didn't want his friend to dwell over telling him something that he shouldn't have. Yuki wanted to show Tsukomo that everything would be okay, but deep down he was nervous to face Luka. How would he act around the Opast now that he knew the truth? He was about to find out.

~ In the Living Room ~

All the Zweilts except for Tsukomo were now back together along with Luka and Sodom. Hotsuma and Luka made sure not to acknowledge one another in order to prevent a fight from happening. It was getting late and dinner was starting to be prepared. The aroma of food was beginning to enter the room.

"Mmm, it smells so good!" Toko yelled, "Tsukomo and Yuki better hurry up and get down here!"

As if on cue, the Zweilt and God's Light were making their way down the stairs. Yuki and Luka made eye contact which caused Yuki to quickly look away. This brought confusion to the Opast.

"How are you feeling Yuki?" Senshiro asked with a smile on his face.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry I've been upstairs all day," Yuki apologetically replied.

"You don't have to apologize. We understand that today's been a rough day for you." Shusei said in reassurance. Yuki nodded, internally thanking Shusei for saying that. Next to him, Hotsuma had his attention on something Yuki couldn't see. He wondered if the blonde haired boy was alright. Sure, Hotsuma had kissed him and did things he never thought he'd do, but Yuki wasn't one to hold a grudge towards anyone.

"So, did you and Luka do as I said?" Kuroto asked, breaking the silence in the room. Yuki blushed, remembering what Kuroto had told Luka. _Was Kuroto really serious about that?_ Yuki hoped he was only joking. Luka on the other hand threw an annoyed glare at Kuroto. "I don't need to do anything unless Yuki orders it."

Kuroto grinned, finding it amusing that Luka was still trying to keep his composure in check. His little façade was slowly slipping away, especially when it came to Yuki. In time he would break and Kuroto would be ready.

Sensing the tension between the two Tsukomo quickly intervened. "We should all get ready for dinner! We need to be energized for Takashiro-sama's return tomorrow." To Tsukomo's satisfaction all the Zweilts nodded their heads in agreement and stood up, making their way towards the dining room. Toko went over to grab Tsukomo's arm. "Are you okay Tsukomo? You seem a little weird."

"I'm just hungry. You know how I am Toko-chan," Tsukomo explained, "Let's get to dinner." The two partners made their way past Luka until they were out of sight. Now it was only Luka, Sodom and Yuki left in the room.

"We should go too," Yuki said as best as he could without sounding nervous. After finding out that he was Luka's lover, it was hard for Yuki to not see Luka that way. His jet black hair, toned muscular body, silver eyes and tempting lips weren't helping either. "Sodom, go with the Zweilts. I need to speak with Yuki." At his command, Sodom obediently obeyed as he flew off towards the dining room. Now the two were completely alone.

_Why does Luka want to talk to me…?_ Yuki started to feel nervous, thinking that Luka had already somehow figured out that he knew the truth. Standing his ground, Yuki forced himself to look at Luka the way he always did. He couldn't do anything out of the ordinary. "Is there something wrong Luka?"

The Opast remained silent, his silver eyes searching Yuki's for something that wasn't there before. "Did you remember anything from your past?" Yuki looked a bit surprised by the question. If Luka was asking something like that then he must know why Yuki was acting weird. "Umm, I-I think maybe I did."

It came to Yuki that he could make it seem like he remembered on his own. He didn't want Tsukomo to get into any trouble with Luka. Seeing Luka's eyes soften, Yuki saw a hint of fear in him. "What did you remember?" he whispered.

"I…remembered something about you…about us…" Yuki slowly managed to spit out. He was anxious to see where this conversation would lead them. In his heart he knew it was for the best, but something else made him want to pull away. Maybe it was the fact that he was born and raised as a male in his current life that being in love with another man scared him.

Luka was silent as if caught up in his own mind and trying to figure out what to say. After what seemed like forever, Luka finally spoke again. "Will you break our contract and throw me to the side?" The Opast had always known that Yuki was still the same Yuki he fell in love with. But this time it was different. She was reborn a male which could have been a sign that she didn't want to be with Luka anymore. He had prepared himself for this day, but he realized he wasn't as prepared as he thought he was.

"I would never do that!" Yuki replied, "You've done too much for me to just throw you away!" The thought of losing Luka brought an ache to Yuki's heart. Tears began to form in his eyes as his body slowly started to tremble. "Luka…I want to know more about us…Please tell me."

It was a sincere request. Luka was taken aback from Yuki's reaction. It showed him that the Yuki he loved was still there. He smiled, making his way closer to Yuki until the two were right in front of each other. He gently grabbed Yuki's hand into his and looked at him. "I will do as you say Master. Let's go somewhere else to talk."

Yuki nodded his head. He wanted to know more about their past as lovers. If possible it would bring them that much closer. Luka was memorized with the gentle and loving look on Yuki's face. He was starting to lose control of himself. She was his everything. Not taking a moment to think before he acted, Luka gently placed his lips on top of Yuki's hand, feeling her warmth once again.

Blushing, Yuki stayed still as he kept his eyes on the demon before him.

_This feeling…It feels nice…_

The feel of Luka's lips against his skin felt like it would become an addiction Yuki wanted. They would talk and from there Yuki didn't know what would happen next. Though whatever was to come, Yuki wouldn't run away. He was ready to learn more about his lover, Luka Crosszeria.

**Yay! Another chapter complete! I hope you enjoyed this one. As I promised it was longer than the previous one :P Next chapter will be posted sometime soon ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much for reading this fanfic! It's been fun writing it and reading your reviews about it :P Please continue to read and review if you can! ^_^**

Luka and Yuki had made their way outside to where the beautiful fountain stood. Neither of them had said another word since they left the Mansion, both contemplating on what was going to happen once they started talking. Though the silence didn't feel too awkward allowing the two to walk with ease and admire the night sky above them. Yuki had taken a quick glance at the Opast during their walk and was instantly amazed with the beauty Luka held. Yes he already knew that the man was handsome and perfect, but it was different now that he knew they were lovers in the past.

Standing before the fountain, Luka recalled the time where Toko was crying on his back for Tsukumo. While she cried for her partner, Luka was caught within his own sadness, wishing there was more he could do for Yuki.

Yuki on the other hand stared at the glistening water fall for the first time since he had arrived to the Twilight Mansion. It felt serene, as if all of his worries were being washed away. It wasn't until Luka had turned to face him that Yuki remembered why they were there in the first place. He was ready.

"I told you about the person I was before I met you. A heartless demon with no real purpose other than killing for the sake of his master. When I met you, it all changed. I started to notice that I did have a heart like a human did and feelings like a human did. My family may have been a high rank class of demons, but it didn't matter to me. I no longer wanted to be the cause of bloodshed, but the reason for you to smile after enduring countless pain for being God's Light."

Yuki was completely focused on every word Luka was telling him. He could sense the feelings in everything the man was saying. Never once breaking eye contact with Luka, the Opast felt compelled to continue.

"I met you on one of my runs to kill someone. You were lying in a field all by yourself while looking up at the sky as if it was the most beautiful thing you ever saw. I found myself captivated by that smile you wore and the gently aura that surrounded you. Before I could turn away, you noticed me and even though I was already covered in blood, you didn't run away or show fear – you smiled…As if you already saw through me and knew that I didn't mean to kill those people…"

This brought a small smile onto Luka's lips. Yuki loved seeing that smile that Luka only showed to him. Even though he couldn't remember that moment, just listening to it and imagining it gave him a warm feeling that Luka must have been feeling.

Luka continued, "I was so taken aback that for a while all we did was look at each other…"

~ Flashback ~

_Yuki and Luka said nothing as they only looked at each other. The smile never left Yuki's face which caused the Opast to feel vulnerable and confused. When did someone ever smile at him like that? His parents only smiled when they knew their sons were causing blood to shed, his twin brother only smiled when he was forced to and Elegy only smiled when she was being seductive._

"_Are you alright?" Yuki asked. Luka didn't know how to respond. The sound of her voice was also gentle. Yuki stood up but didn't motion herself any closer to the Opast. "Were you going to go kill someone?"_

_For some reason this made Luka feel guilty. When was the last time he felt that way? He has killed so many and yet this girl he just met had made him regret his actions. Averting his gaze and trying to keep an emotionless face Luka replied. "Yes."_

_Yuki's eyes saddened at his response. She started to make her way towards him. "Don't come any closer," Luka said as he looked back at her. Her kindness was too much for him to handle. He didn't deserve her sad eyes or her gentle smile. He could easily kill her with one slash from his sword. But Yuki didn't falter. She stood by her choice of getting closer to the demon and even reached out to grab his hand._

_By the look of her face it was clear to Luka that she was seeing everything in his life up to this point. She looked up at him with a sad expression. "You've killed so many…You're an Opast…And yet I can feel a gentle heart beating within you." What was she saying? Luka never believed he had any kindness in his heart. Yuki kept her hold on his hand as a small smile began to appear on her lips while tears formed in her eyes. _

"_Why are you crying?" Luka asked before he even realized he was asking. It was uncommon and strange for a human to cry over a demon. "I can feel your sadness. You don't want to be this way. You only do it for the reputation of your family. It makes me sad." The tears were now flowing down her face. Luka felt the urge to comfort her. He didn't know why exactly, but the way she cried for him made him feel like he wasn't just a killing machine. Gently placing his thumb on her face he wiped the tears away._

_Yuki's eyes soften from his touch. Luka was entranced by her. It felt like they were destined to meet. That she would save him from the dark world he no longer wanted to be a part of. Wishing that this moment could last forever, the two were interrupted by a voice._

"_Yuki! Yuki, where are you?!"_

"_Ah, that's Toko-chan," Yuki started to explain, "I need to get going before she starts to worry." Yuki looked at Luka with an apologetic expression which he found pretty cute. Letting go of his hand Yuki continued to smile. "It was nice meeting you. Hopefully we can meet again. Take care." Yuki began to turn around but before she could leave Luka quickly replied. "My name is Luka." Yuki turned around, a bit surprised but it was replaced by a smile within seconds. "Luka…" she said, "Let's meet again Luka." Nodding his head in agreement Luka watched as Yuki turned back around and ran off. Under his breath he felt the need to utter the name of the girl he wanted to see again. "Yuki…"_

~ End of Flashback ~

Luka was now looking up at the bright full moon while being filled with beautiful memories. Yuki was silent; picturing the day Luka and him had met in their previous life. It sounded like a special moment that defined their relationship as lovers.

"After that day we met each other almost every day, until finally I gave up on obeying my master and betrayed my family. They hated me for bringing shame to the name Crosszeria, but it didn't faze me. All I cared about was being by your side and protecting people with you. I was allowed to stay in the Twilight Mansion with you and the Zweilts. At first they felt unsure about my intentions, but through you they came to trust me. We lived and fought together until you and the Zweilts passed away…" This caused a sadness to show on Luka's face. "I knew you were going to be reborn along with the Zweilts and I promised I would find you once the time was right. Seeing that you were born a male caught me off guard, but I knew you were still Yuki just by seeing the way you treated and cared for others."

"Where were you while you waited for me to be reborn?" Yuki asked. He wanted to know what Luka was doing during the time he was alone. "I was doing what I promised to do when you became my master. I protected as many humans as I could from Duras. I had no one, but knowing that you would be in my life again gave me the strength to be patient."

Yuki was feeling butterflies in his stomach. Everything Luka had told him felt like a love story from one of the books he would read to the kids at the orphanage. It sounded so perfect. Keeping his eyes on the Opast next to him, Yuki had an overwhelming feeling of reaching out to him and pulling him close. Luka turned to look back at him, seeing the passionate and loving eyes that caused him to fall in the past.

As his eyes soften from the look on Yuki's face, Luka slowly pulled Yuki into his arms, embracing his lover as gently as he could. He missed feeling her warmth against him and the way it felt so right for her to be in his arms. Yuki liked the feel of Luka's strong arms wrapped around him. It was a blissful feeling he wanted more of.

Yuki wasn't completely aware of anything anymore other than Luka and the feelings that were inside him. He didn't know what he was doing; only that it felt right and that it needed to be done under the moonlight. Looking up into those silver eyes, Luka wasn't prepared for what Yuki had in mind. Yuki moved his lips closer until he felt Luka's smooth tender lips against his own.

Giving into the kiss, Luka lost control. Tightening his embrace around his lover, he deepened the kiss, wanting Yuki to know just how much he truly loved him, female or male. The kiss he had been waiting to feel for so long was finally happening. As they had no intention of letting the other go, the two kept their lips pressed to one another's while listening to the sounds of their beating hearts.

**YAY! ^_^ LukaxYuki! So CUTE! xD Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I actually kind of like it (I'm not one to praise my writing lol) so I hope it was good. Thank you again for reading. Next chapter will be up soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**First of all, thank you so much to everyone who has been reading this fanfic, reviewing it and following it! It means so much to me to know people actually like this story ^_^ Hehe, awesomely enough it has motivated me to work on my personal stories which is just great :P **

**Anyway, I'm glad to hear that you guys enjoyed the last chapter (I did too o.o) and so here is the next! Also ALERT for those of you who haven't read the manga (it hasn't been updated for some time -_-') BUT I will be using the last Zweilt pair in this chapter ^_^ Any who, please enjoy and as always leave your awesome reviews! :D**

Yuki didn't remember eating dinner the night before. He only remembered tasting Luka's lips, then again that was already a treat in its own way. The feelings that ran throughout his body, the excitement, the sadness and the passion all caused him to tremble within Luka's embrace. Perhaps it was the over excitement that caused Yuki to blank out while the last thing he could hear was Luka calling out his name.

Now waking up in his bed he felt embarrassed by the whole thing. Who passes out after kissing the person they love? It was the kind of situation that made Yuki want to crawl under a rock and never come out. But eventually he would have to come out in order to protect the Zweilts and Luka. Looking over to his side, Yuki noticed that Luka was sleeping peacefully while Sodom did the same, curled up on his shoulder.

The sight of the two caused a smile to form on Yuki's lips. Waking up to such a sight was one he would love to see again and again. When Luka slept, he looked like any other person, dreaming of future desires, beautiful memories, but also nightmares of the darker days. Yuki wished he could see what Luka was dreaming about at that moment. Was he reliving a memory of his past? Could he be dreaming about his days as a blood shedding Opast?

Yuki longed to remember more about their past lives as lovers. He hoped and prayed that he would regain all of his memories sooner or later. Thinking about memories made Yuki recall the times when he left alone and abandoned. The times when he asked why he was even born and why he didn't just end his life. Of course Kanata and the kids at the orphanage were enough to keep him going, but silently Yuki always struggled with the feeling of being worthless.

Would Luka have saved him if he tried to take his life? Just imagining how sad Luka would have been if he had listened to his thoughts made Yuki feel guilty. He would have never met Luka, the Zweilts, Takashiro-sama and everyone else who took part of the Giou clan. If he would have given up, there wouldn't have been a light to give the Zweilts the strength to fight.

Tears welled up in Yuki's eyes. He decided to close them, so he wouldn't have to look at Luka or Sodom with sad memories flooding into his mind. It was then that Yuki felt a gentle hand on his face. Slowly opening his eyes, he came to see the silver orbs that were always looking at him with love and care. "What's wrong?" Luka asked a bit concerned. Yuki only smiled, placing his hand on top of his, "I was thinking about my life before I met you and the Zweilts…How I felt so hopeless to the point where I questioned why I was even born."

"You were born to be our light at the end of the dark tunnel," Luka started to say while gently wiping away the tears from Yuki's eyes. "Even before you met us, you were loved by the kids at the orphanage, your schoolmates and…Kanata. A life without you is one many of us wouldn't want to be a part of. You're too important Yuki."

The words he spoke, the tone of his voice, the look in his eyes – all of it was enough to reassure Yuki of the purpose to his existence. He had people who loved him and always would no matter how far apart they were. To Luka's kind words all Yuki could utter was an appreciative "Thank you." Those two words brought ease to Luka's heart, knowing that his lover was no longer wrapped up in those dark thoughts.

With Sodom still asleep on Luka's shoulder, the two could only look at one another with love evidently seen in their faces. It wasn't until Yuki remembered that he passed out the night before did he avert his gaze and blush. This took Luka by surprise. "Are you alright Yuki?"

"I-I'm really sorry about last night…I-I didn't mean to pass out."

Luka laughed a little causing Yuki to look back at him with surprise now on his face. This was the first time he heard Luka laugh. The gesture only made Yuki blush even more. "It was most likely my fault," Luka said, "I did lose my control once you kissed me."

"B-But that shouldn't happen when two lovers finally kiss in a story!" Yuki replied, noticeably embarrassed by how he ruined a perfect moment between the two. Luka continued to smile, not bothered at all that their kiss was cut short. "It just makes me happy knowing that you finally know about us. Whether the kiss was like the ones in fairytales didn't matter to me. What mattered was being able to kiss you again" That was all Luka could say in response and to Yuki it sounded like the sweetest thing to say.

"You have a sweet side Luka," Yuki blurted out. He couldn't lie to himself; he liked it when Luka would get flustered and embarrassed. It was something rare, something only he could see, that's probably why it was so special.

Before Luka could say anything in return, Sodom started to wake up. "Good morning Sodom," Yuki said as the small black creature stretched its wings and purred happily. His little stomach let out a small growl. "It sounds like someone's hungry," Luka said.

Yuki's stomach then growled, allowing the embarrassed blush to return to his face. "Make that two," Luka said with a smile. "Let's wash up and head down to breakfast. The Zweilts won't let us miss another meal."

"Okay!" Yuki replied cheerfully.

The Zweilts had already gathered in the dining room with their breakfast in front of them. Yet none of them had moved to touch the food, well Hotsuma tried but Shusei immediately stopped and scolded him.

"Do you think they're going to join us this time?" Kuroto asked.

"Luka said they would," Toko responded with an obvious grin on her face.

"You know something we don't," Hotsuma said as he eyed her suspiciously. Toko pouted and crossed her arms in defense. "What if I do? It's not like I'm going to willingly tell a hot head like you." Hotsuma glared at her.

"Whatever it is, it must be something really nice," Senshiro said. He along with Toko-chan and Tsukumo were hoping that something did happen between Luka and Yuki. All they got from the Opast who was clearly carrying a passed out Yuki was a "Don't worry, Yuki's okay." The suspense was killing them.

The door to the room finally started to open as Yuki and Luka entered. Sodom as usual was sitting on Yuki's shoulder, suddenly cheering to the top of his lungs when he spotted the food. Luka was dressed in his normal attire – black vest shirt, black pants and boots. Yuki on the other hand was dressed in a beautiful long-sleeved red dress that complimented his temporary feminine body.

"I see that Luka gave you the outfit I picked out for you last night," Toko said with a bright smile beaming on her face.

"You look nice Yuki…the dress suits you," Hotsuma said with a serious tone. Yuki felt a bit awkward as he remembered the past events between him and Hotsuma. But he knew Hotsuma meant no harm by any of his actions so he smiled his usual smile while replying with a "Thank you." The other Zweilts greeted the two as they made their way to sit at the table.

"You must be hungry Yuki." Tsukumo said while he started to pile food onto Yuki's plate, "Here, you need to have a lot of energy in your system today. Do you want my breakfast too?"

"Tsukumo! Don't just stack food on Yuki's plate!" Toko yelled, grabbing Tsukumo and pulling him away. Yuki laughed a little as he handed Sodom a piece of bread which he happily started to nibble on. Next to him Luka silently started to eat his food, all the while knowing that the Zweilt's eyes were burning stares at him.

_Why does he look so casual? Don't tell me nothing happened last night! _Senshiro thought to himself. The past lovers weren't acting strange and neither of them gave out a hint that anything happened. Senshiro tossed a sad look towards Toko and Tsukumo who returned the same look of disappointment. Kuroto continued to eye the two, trying his best to find any indication that they did something lover-like that caused them to skip out on dinner. Unfortunately for him he couldn't find a thing.

"So why did you two skip dinner last night?" It was Hotsuma who blurted out the question everyone wanted the answer too. Even Shusei was curious to know. Yuki felt a blush run across his face as he tried to think of a good enough excuse. He didn't want to just tell them that Luka told him about their past, that they kissed and that he passed out. Feeling Yuki's hesitation, Luka put his fork down and apathetically said, "We weren't hungry."

"…"

Luka went back to eating as if his excuse was the best to stop the Zweilts from prying further. Yuki could sense the confusion at the table so he thought it would be best to change the topic. "Umm, what other outfits do you have Toko-chan? If I'm going to be a female for who knows how long, I'd like to know my options for clothing." Yuki put on a nervous smile, hoping that Toko would take the bait. To his relief she did and began her unstoppable rambling on cute dresses that would look great on him along with other outfits that caused Yuki to cringe. At least Luka and him would be safe for the rest of the meal.

After breakfast the Zweilts, Yuki and Luka decided to go outside and wait for Takashiro's arrival there. Yuki was anxious for a number of reasons, one: he would have to see Takashiro's reaction to his transformation, two: he would be asked many questions, and three: he didn't want to stop being a female for Luka's sake. The Opast did tell him that he would love him whether he was female or male, but Yuki believed that a female was best. He didn't have anything against same sex dating, it was just surreal that he actually living it.

"Yuki? Yuki!"

Yuki snapped out of his thoughts as he saw Toko waving her hand in his face. "Yes?" he said.

"Takashiro-sama is here!"

Yuki looked past Toko and saw that Takashiro's car was indeed making its way to the front of the mansion. As it came to a stop, Ibuki and Takashiro came out along with two other familiar individuals.

"Sairi-san! Ria-san! You're back!" Toko screamed in delight.

"Of course we came back. As amazing as celebrity life is, we are still responsible Zweilts," Ria responded in a cheerful voice. "Welcome back everyone," Tsukumo said as the other Zweilts greeted them with a nod. Yuki stood frozen in place. He felt incredibly nervous he didn't know what to do with himself. But before he could hide behind Luka, Takashiro had spotted him, eyes wide in shock.

"Yuki…Is that you?" Ibuki, Ria and Sairi all looked towards Yuki, the same shocked expression making its way onto their faces. Yuki took a step closer and smiled at best as he could. "It's me Takashiro-sama. As you can see, something strange has happened to me. We've been waiting for your return to see why it happened."

"I'll make sure to start looking into it as soon as I can," Takashiro replied, "Though; it's nice to see you in this form again." He held out his arms with a gentle smile on his face, "Can I get a welcome back hug?" Luka gritted his teeth in annoyance as he moved closer to Yuki. "There's no need to do that," he said in a jealous tone. Toko, Ria and Ibuki all laughed a little.

"So you're a female again Yuki…" Sairi began to say as he made his way towards Yuki, "I must say you look as lovely as you did in the past." Before Sairi could take another step, Luka quickly made his way in between them; his eyes showing Sairi that he better not take another step closer. "Protective as always, huh demon?" Sairi said with a grin.

"Let's head inside. There is a lot that we need to discuss," Takashiro said as he started to make his way towards the mansion. Everyone slowly followed behind as Sairi stayed to smirk at Luka for a while longer. "Now that Yuki's a female, don't expect to keep her all to yourself," he said as he started to make his way past the two. He looked over at Yuki.

"I'll be waiting for you inside beautiful." With a wink aimed towards Yuki, Sairi continued to walk towards the mansion, leaving the two lovers alone while watching him leave. Yuki didn't know why, but whenever he was around Sairi he always felt like something had happened between the two.

With the thought silently on his mind, Yuki was unaware to the sad look on Luka's face as he looked at his lover.

_If only she knew…_ he thought.

**Whoo hoo! Another chapter complete! :D I really hope you guys enjoyed this one. I was looking through the manga again and remembered about the last pair of Zweilts so I thought why not include them in the story :P Thank you again for reading! Please leave reviews if you can and the next chapter will be up soon! ^-^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey there everyone! ^-^ I'm really glad that you guys have been enjoying this fanfic. Honestly I didn't even think I would write chapters for it o.o Funny how things change :P Any who I really hope you like this chapter. It was a bit difficult (thanks writer's block) but I pulled through and I think I did a decent job.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter! Please leave reviews if you can :D Thanks!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The sunlight brought sadness rather than delight to Kanata. Waking up alone in his bed, he could feel the loneliness that loomed over him. He had been using too much of his power lately, trying to tame the General Class Duras as well as conjuring up a spell that he felt would help him be able to kill Yuki. Elegy wasn't too happy about what he did. She feared that Luka would get back together with his lover now that she became female once again. Kanata didn't care about her jealousy; all he cared about was doing what was best for himself and for Reiga.

He had met Yuki as a male. He saw the younger man as his little brother since the year they met at the orphanage. Shockingly enough Kanata realized that he also grew to love Yuki in a romantic way. He saw how much he thought about him, how much he yearned for the day Yuki would leave the orphanage and be with him forever. Sentimental thoughts like that clouded his mind all because of Yuki. Had he decided to join Kanata and Reiga when asked, perhaps Kanata would have been happy.

It was almost humorous to the necromancer. He detested humans with a passion and yet a human drew him in, made him see what love was and what it felt like…In a way he wished he didn't need to kill Yuki but instead keep him alive and by his side. Though, the General Class Duras would target him for it. They wanted God's Light to be destroyed and if he were to go against it, he would end up dying by the hands of the demons he summoned.

Sighing Kanata scolded himself for thinking about Yuki. What he needed to keep his mind on was the next step to his plan. At that very moment a knock was heard at the door. "Come in," Kanata said, his voice obviously sounding exhausted. The door opened and in came the beautiful and handsome Opast, Luze Crosszeria. He had his long black hair out and his black uniform on; the very sight of him could make anyone fall to their knees in admiration.

"I came to see if you were awake," Luze began, "The General Class Duras are waiting for you." Kanata didn't say a word as he rose from his bed and made his way to the closet. Luze stayed in place, observing his master as he pulled out his usual outfit. It was then that Luze noticed the blue rose next to Kanata's bed. "Master, why do you have a blue rose in your room? Did Elegy give it to you?"

Kanata looked over at the blue rose elegantly standing within the vase. He forgot he had that there. Why did he pick it out in the first place? He hated roses. Then he remembered Yuki had always enjoyed the look of roses. He planted a few rose bushes back at the orphanage and promised Kanata that they would have a rose garden if they ever bought a house. The nostalgic feeling was a bit unbearable to ignore so Kanata decided to pick it out and make it a decoration. But he couldn't tell Luze that…

"It reminded me of you and your brother. Beautiful to look at, but dangerous at the touch." Kanata didn't miss the shocked look on Luze's face. It was almost comical. Luze averted his gaze to the side and looked as if he was trying to find the right words to say. "I'd appreciate it if you don't mention him Master…"

The tone of anger was there. The way he spit out that sentence was enough for Kanata to feel the venom within them. He wanted to pry into Luze's mind more, out of curiosity, but also to keep Luze from asking Kanata questions about Yuki. "Luze, do you hate your brother only because he betrayed your family and brought shame to your name?" It was something Kanata wanted to know. He felt as if Luze hated Luka for more than just that reason. Luze kept his eyes away from making contact with his master's.

"I also hate him for falling in love with a human…With that Yuki…" Luze never understood what Luka saw in her. There were gorgeous high rank duras from other families that he and Luka could choose from, but instead his brother chose a human, and not just any human, a human that carried God's Light. He remembered the days when Luka would arrive home after a day of killing, wearing his usual nonchalant expression and going off to report to their master. Though one day Luka returned with a different aura around him, there was something in his eyes that seemed off.

~ Flashback ~

_Luze was already back home from his day of causing blood to shed. It was a routine he had grown accustomed to since he was a child. He loved the smell of blood. He loved taking a person's life and receiving praise from his master for a job well done. Looking at the blood stains that covered his clothes, Luze thought about going to wash up, but he needed to wait for Luka to return first. The twins had a very important dinner to attend to that evening. Apparently their parents had been given an invitation from a General Class family to join them for a feast. Luze knew that the ulterior motive behind the dinner was for him and Luka to meet the daughters._

_Hearing the sound of the front door opening Luze looked over to see Luka entering their home. He had a peculiar look on his face. Although he was stained in blood like Luze, Luka had a distant look in his eyes, as if he were thinking about something. It was strange._

"_Did something happen? You're giving off a different aura?" Luze said while keeping his eyes on Luka. The other twin contemplated for a few seconds before he responded. "Nothing of importance to you."_

_Luze shot him an aggravated glare. "So something did happen."_

_Luka stood in place with his eyes directly in contact with his brother's. "Maybe something did." Luze wanted to continue with their conversation but Luka had already made his way past him and out of the room. He couldn't easily read Luka no matter how much he wanted. They were both the same when it came to that. It was probably the only thing they had in common. Other than that, the only thing that made them stand each other was the fact that they shared the same bloodline._

_Luze couldn't understand it, but he felt like things were going to change. He just didn't know what it would bring._

~ Flashback ends ~

After that, Luze started seeing less and less of Luka. He saw that his brother would leave earlier and arrive later than he did before. It never occurred to him that Luka had met God's Light and would end up betraying his family to protect her. It was Luka's fault that he now carried the shameful Bloody Cross mark on his skin. He would forever be cursed because of his brother.

Kanata could see the frustration in Luze's face. The same frustrated look Kanata would find himself making day after day when he was alone. While Luze was caught up with the memories of his twin, Kanata had yet again begun to think about the person who had melted his ice cold heart.

~ In the Twilight Mansion ~

The Zweilts, Luka, Yuki and Takashiro had a long discussion on why Yuki transformed into a female. The main possibility revolved around Reiga. This alone made them all feel uneasy. If Reiga was the one behind it, what would be the ulterior motive underneath it? Takashiro believed that by making Yuki a female again, it would be easier for Reiga to kill him. After the battles they had it was obvious to Takashiro and the Zweilts that Kanata and Reiga were hesitant to hurt Yuki. So by making him a female it would make the job easier for them both.

Hearing that made Yuki upset. He didn't want any of it to be true. He decided to excuse himself from the conversation, feeling as if his heart would break again if he stayed to listen. Yuki needed air and needed to be alone to clear his thoughts. So he made his way outside the mansion and into the backyard.

The sky seemed so far away just like Kanata. It would be a lie if Yuki said he didn't miss him. He had come to love Kanata like an older brother. Without realizing, Yuki started to cry. Perhaps they were tears that he kept forcing back since the last time he saw Kanata. It caused a deep ache to overcome his chest.

"Kanata-san…" Yuki whispered, not knowing that Luka was watching him from afar.

~ Later that day ~

Yuki decided that taking a nice bath would help him calm down. He begged Toko and Ria to let him bathe alone. Luckily they understood but told Yuki that next time they would bathe together. Taking off his towel and stepping into the warm tub, Yuki immediately felt relaxed. He closed his eyes and tried to think about anything else besides Kanata.

The first person that came to mind was Luka. Yuki recalled his moments with the Opast up until their kiss. It brought a warm feeling to his heart, knowing that Luka loved him and would do anything to protect him from harm. He found himself craving his lover's lips and his touch. While being completely distracted with thoughts of his lover, Yuki didn't hear the door to the communal bath opening.

As fast as the door opened, it closed back up while someone stood in front of it. Silently making their way towards the bath, Yuki finally heard the water's movement and felt a presence. Opening his eyes he quickly gained a look of pure surprise and horror. In front of him, naked in a communal bath was none other than the charming Zweilt, Sairi.

"We're finally alone beautiful, so why don't we try and get reacquainted?" Sairi said with a smirk.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well I really hope that was a good chapter. I wanted to focus on Kanata and Luze in this one. They just seem like interesting characters you know o.o But not to worry, there will be Luka x Yuki moments in the next one (I'm torturing you, I know, I'm sorry!) Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be posted sometime soon ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14

**You know what really frustrates me o.o Being a perfectionist . Especially when it comes to writing, but of course nothing is ever perfect, I need to get that into my head -.-' Anyway it's been fun writing this fanfic while also reading fanfics at the same time :P Not to mention working on my own personal stories. So thanks again for reading, reviewing and following this story ^-^ I will try my best to make each chapter interesting.**

**Enjoy! :D**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"S-Sairi-san!" Yuki yelped as he quickly wrapped his arms around himself. Accidentally walking in on someone naked is one thing, but getting into their bath is a completely different story. Yuki felt a panic run through his body. He didn't know what else to do or say but blush in embarrassment as the Zweilt kept his eyes towards him.

"Shh, someone might hear you," Sairi told Yuki with a finger to his grinning lips. How long had it been since he laid eyes on female Yuki? The mere sight of her caused the Zweilt to remember their previous lives and the relationship they were both supposed to have. But not wanting to think of upsetting thoughts, Sairi kept his malicious eyes firmly on the nervous Yuki.

"B-But why are you here? Didn't you see the occupied sign on the door?"

"Hmm, I did but a sign wasn't going to keep me away from spending time with you my princess."

There he went again calling Yuki his princess. He wanted to ask Sairi more about their relationship in the past. Was it that between a princess and a servant? Or perhaps it was between a princess and her subject? Either way there was something that connected them. Sairi did tell Yuki it must have been his fault that he was reborn as a male. But why?

"You went quiet on me Yuki. Why? Are you amazed with my body?"

"N-No! I was only thinking about something!"

"About what? You know you can talk to me. I am a Zweilt after all."

It was true. Behind Sairi's teasing and malicious eyes was a kind person. Yuki had witnessed Sairi comforting Ria when she was upset about not getting a lead role in a film. He was gentle and patient. Yuki could see Sairi's true nature as a human being expressed through his actions towards his partner. But then why did a tense atmosphere always appear when Luka and Sairi were in the same room? What had happened between the two that made them bump heads like enemies? Yuki wanted to ask Sairi, this was the perfect opportunity since the two of them were alone.

"S-Sairi-san…Do you hate Luka?"

Sairi looked a bit surprised from the question. He wasn't expecting Yuki to ask him that of all things, but he decided it might be best that God's Light know the truth. "No, I don't particularly hate him. Let's just say I did something that hurt him as payback for him taking something precious from me."

The past was something that Sairi thought about every day. It was a shame that Yuki couldn't remember a thing, but that was also Sairi's fault. He wondered if Yuki would end up hating him if he ever found out the truth. For now Sairi knew to keep his lips sealed tight. The truth could wait; right now he just wanted to be on good terms with God's Light like all the other Zweilts were.

"How did you hurt Luka? What did he take from you?" Yuki asked with a bit of confusion in his voice. Yuki wanted to know what had the two at each other's throats. He wanted to see if he could do something to change it. Though, by the look on Sairi's face it was clear that he didn't want to answer Yuki's questions.

"Wouldn't it be better if we talked about something else? Like what I need to do to make you fall in love with me?" Sairi said with a smirk. He wasn't one to lie to himself, in fact he was always honest when it came to girls and women he found beautiful. Sure he had flirted with and complimented Toko as well as Ria when they first met, but there was something about Yuki that always intrigued him. The girl did have a hidden spunk that came out when Sairi would say the wrong thing, landing him with a punch to the head, but every other time Yuki was always smiling and kind.

Yuki felt his cheeks go red. Flirting was something he was never used to nor did he ever attempt to do it himself. Girls would do it constantly at school, but this time he was being hit on by guys. With a nervous stutter Yuki tried his best to respond to Sairi's question. "Umm, I-I am a guy in this life. Doesn't that bother you?"

"You're not a guy right now. I see a beautiful naked girl in front of me that I'm dying to kiss all over."

"Y-You wouldn't do that!" Yuki yelped in horror.

Sairi laughed. "What if I did? Would you like it?"

Yuki was burning with embarrassment at this point. All he wanted to do was leap out of the bath and runaway. Sadly that didn't seem like an option.

"You're not saying anything Yuki, so I'll take that as a yes." Sairi said as he started to make his way towards Yuki. "S-Sairi-san! D-Don't get any closer please!" Sairi didn't listen to Yuki's shrieks. All he could think about was getting closer and once he did, there was barely space between the two as Sairi looked down at Yuki's blushing face.

"Let's try to make this romantic, okay?" Sairi whispered as he slowly started to lean in closer to Yuki's face. It was inevitable that Yuki let out a scream and in an instant Luka had come barging into the room. "Yuki!" he yelled. His silver eyes were in shock as he saw the proximity between a naked Sairi and a naked embarrassed Yuki.

"…"

Sairi let out a low laugh as his malicious eyes looked at the shocked Opast who was slowly starting to show rage. "Is something the matter Zess? Or should I say, Luka?"

"Get away from Yuki." Luka made no indication of moving from where he stood, but his eyes were piercing a lethal glare at the Zweilt, enough to make Yuki concerned. Sairi smirked in response. "Get away from Yuki? Don't you mean get closer?" In one swift move Sairi had pulled Yuki closer to him, the two now having skin to skin contact. Luka's eyes intensified as purple electricity started to appear around his body and his hands.

"Would you really try to hurt me with Yuki this close?"

"I'll be able to hurt you without harming Yuki. If that's what you want then I won't mind."

Yuki felt the tense atmosphere. The way the two young men stared at one another and the tone of their voices was enough to make Yuki shiver in fear. He didn't want either of them to get hurt. "Please don't hurt each other!" Yuki pleaded, his eyes desperately trying to get through to Luka the most. "I don't want you two to fight!"

The sound of sadness in Yuki's voice melted Luka's heart. He knew how vulnerable he was to his lover's pleas. But he couldn't let Sairi off the hook after getting into Yuki's bath and pulling her so close to his body. No one else could touch Yuki and if they dared, Luka wouldn't hold back.

"You really are too good for your own good…" Sairi muttered. He looked back at Yuki and placed a gentle hand on her face. "I can't seem to ignore your pleas even now..." Sairi looked back at Luka, "So consider yourself lucky demon. Next time it won't be so pretty." With that being said Sairi moved away from Yuki and made his way out of the bath. He grabbed a towel, wrapped it around his waist and left the room without uttering another word or looking back for a final glance.

Luka slowly started to calm himself down and looked towards Yuki. "Are you okay Yuki?" Yuki nodded as he smiled at the Opast. "Would you like me to scrub your back?" Luka asked. It wasn't until he said that, that Yuki remembered where he was and the fact that he wasn't wearing any clothing. Blushing, Yuki couldn't find the right response. Luka smiled as he turned to lock the door. Yuki silently yelled at himself for forgetting that the lock was working again. While arguing with himself, Yuki was unaware of Luka's intentions. That is until the Opast started to unbutton his vest shirt.

"L-Luka! W-What are you doing?!"

"I can't leave you alone after that," Luka replied as he dropped his shirt onto the floor. The look on Yuki's face when he saw Luka's upper body was priceless, even the Opast had to smile. Luka didn't mind dressing or undressing in front of people, well other than that crazy doctor that lived in the Twilight Mansion. When it came to Yuki however, he always felt a little embarrassed and anxious.

_But I need to erase the image of Sairi's naked body from Yuki's mind…_

With this resolve Luka made his way to take off his pants. Not wanting to seem like a pervert, Yuki turned his head and closed his eyes. "L-Luka, really, I-I'm fine!" Being naked with Sairi had already given Yuki a mini panic attack. Now that his lover was removing his clothing, it was a matter of time until Yuki fainted.

At the sound of the water moving and Luka entering the communal bath, Yuki slowly opened his eyes and turned to look at Luka. If Luka had ever joined him and the other Zweilts in the bath or at the hot springs, Yuki would have never felt nervous or uneasy being naked. Now that he was a female and knew that the two were lovers, it made everything so much more nerve-wrecking. "Did Sairi try to do anything?" Luka asked.

"No, we were only talking before he got closer to me," Yuki replied with a hot red blush still on his face. That reminded Yuki of the conversation they had. He could easily ask Luka the same questions, but…he felt as if Luka wouldn't want to talk about it either. It seemed like a very sensitive issue and who was Yuki to try and pry out the information from them.

"Would you like me to scrub your back?"

Yuki snapped out of his thoughts and nearly panicked. "Umm! I-I couldn't possibly ask you to do that for me!"

"It's the least I can do after you did it for me."

"B-But…!"

"Yuki…I won't do anything other than wash your back."

Luka smiled which made Yuki feel more at ease with the whole idea. Although he still felt nervous, Yuki slowly turned around and moved his long hair to the front. He could hear Luka approaching him. He then felt the sponge run across his back, over his shoulders and behind his neck. Yuki felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Luka then started to wash off the soap; the water smoothly gliding down Yuki's bare back was a sight that caused Luka's heart to skip a beat.

They were completely alone. Something inside Luka told him to hold Yuki and whisper the things he would say over and over again. So he gently moved closer, wrapping his arms around his lover and resting his chin in the space between her neck and shoulder. Yuki was at a loss of words from the closeness. Before Yuki could say anything, Luka began to whisper…

"Only I know your pain…Your uncertainty…Your loneliness…If only we could be together forever…I'll say it as many times as you wish…I will not betray you…"

Yuki knew in his heart that he loved Luka. That the words he spoke were words filled with love and passion. Closing his eyes as a tear made its way down his face, Yuki wished he had the right words to express how he felt.

_Luka…I really do love you…_

The two lovers stayed in silence, never trying to pull apart from one another nor trying to make another move. All they could do was savor the sweetness of the moment.

~ Outside the Communal Bath ~

Whine! Whine!

Sodom was trying his best to grab his master's attention, but there was no use. He decided to give up and lie down on the floor. Eventually the two would come out. At least that's what Sodom thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hooray! Another chapter complete! ^-^ I actually kind of like this one. I really hope it was enjoyable and that the YukixLuka moment was satisfying enough for now! :P And yes I did have to use Luka's famous words in this chapter, I love it so much!**

**Thanks for reading! Make sure to leave reviews and I'll get the next chapter posted as soon as possible!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, and following this fanfic! I really do appreciate it :3 I decided to use the last few chapters of the manga for help on how I'll continue on this story.**

**As always please leave reviews if you can and please enjoy this new chapter! ^-^**

**This amazing anime/manga owns to its amazing owner! I only write fanfictions about the great characters that the author created :3**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a cold night. The frigid wind was making its way into Sairi's room where he laid alone in his bed. He decided to skip out on dinner, telling the other Zweilts that he wasn't feeling hungry and wanted to call it a day. Though the truth is, he still wasn't comfortable being surrounded by them. In their past lives they were never close. Every pair stuck with his/her partner and that was that. As for Yuki, well she was so special that they could only see her when they were allowed.

Now everything had changed. The Zweilts were getting along with one another and including God's Light in the mix. Not to mention the infamous Opast, he was always a special case. Sairi just couldn't put his finger on why things were so different this time around. Of course deep in his heart he had a strong feeling that it was definitely his fault.

Looking at his Zweilt ring, he remembered when his brother wore it – Ria's actual partner. Thinking about him still caused sadness within Sairi, making him wish that his brother was never killed in battle. It was interesting when he imagined his brother in his mind. The older male was different than Sairi. He wasn't flirtatious at all nor did he lack social skills with others. Sairi admired him for the determination that was always present in his eyes when it came to being a Zweilt.

Sairi didn't understand what it really meant to be a Zweilt. He thought it was useless to waste your life on someone who was unreachable. That is…until that fateful day when he decided to take his brother's place.

~ Flashback ~

_Clutching onto his brother's Zweilt ring, Sairi silently cursed the General Class Dura who killed him. He didn't want to be around Ria nor anyone else who weeped over his brother's loss. All he wanted was to be alone. He didn't know where he was going nor did he care. A cherry blossom tree stood beside him while he mourned over his dead brother._

_He hated him for becoming a Zweilt and putting his life on the line for nothing. No one ever told him to be a hero – heroes always end up dying in the end. It made him tremble with rage. The pain in his heart was too great._

_But there was a sound that snapped him out of his thoughts. A sound that resembled someone in pain, someone in desperate need to be saved from the suffocation that pain brought. Standing up and looking around the open field, Sairi couldn't see anyone, yet the weeping was still present. He began to make his way around, searching for the person who cried out but never screamed for help. _

_After a few minutes of walking and searching he finally came across a girl, sprawled on the grass and grasping onto her head. Sairi quickly ran to her side._

"_What's wrong? Are you hurt?" he asked._

_He looked down at the girl as she turned to face him. He was in shock. It was the princess...Princess Yuki. The princess that he always heard about and saw only a few times in his life. What was she doing in the middle of a field?_

"_Princess! What happened? Did someone hurt you?!" Sairi was now in a panic. It was said that the princess was a kind young woman that always looked out for everyone. If someone had hurt her, Sairi would do whatever he could to find the person and get revenge._

"_It hurts, but I'll be okay," Yuki responded, her voice low and full of evident pain._

"_Do you need me to take you to a hospital? I can call for help," Sairi suggested while still looking down at the anguish in her face._

"_No, it's going away. I'm fine now." As soon as she said that Yuki was no longer in pain. Her face looked relieved as she lifted herself up and placed her hand onto her chest. She started to steady her breathing, keeping her eyes closed while she did. Sairi kept his eyes on her. Up close she was indeed even more beautiful and fragile. _

_Within a few moments Yuki had opened her eyes again and looked at Sairi with a gentle smile now on her face. "Thank you for worrying about me," she said._

"_I had to worry. You looked like you were in so much pain."_

"_I was, but I'm alright now."_

_Sairi didn't understand what had happened to her, but by her smile he could tell that she genuinely was okay. "Why don't I escort you back home? I won't be able to rest easy tonight if I don't know if you made it back alright." Sairi stretched out his hand to Yuki as she moved to grab it. At the instant their palms touched, Yuki froze._

"_Princess, is something wrong?"_

"_I'm so sorry…" she began while tears made their way in her eyes, "I never wanted your brother to die in battle."_

_Sairi was in complete shock. How did she know about his brother's death? Yuki looked at the Zweilt ring that rested on Sairi's finger. "He was a great person. If it wasn't for my sake he would have never been killed."_

"_W-What are you saying? How do you know about the Zweilts? How do you know about my brother?!"_

"_Because…I'm God's Light."_

_Another shock ran through Sairi's body. The princess in front of him was also the famous God's Light…The person who his brother fought to protect and who healed his brother's wounds and took his pain._

_The stunned look on his face must have made Yuki upset as she lowered her head. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said anything! Please don't let anyone else know who I really am!"_

_She started to shake a bit, probably from the guilt she felt of sharing her secret to a stranger. Sairi grabbed onto her hand as he placed his other hand under her chin and lifted her face up to look at him. The tears that ran down her face melted away any anger and hatred Sairi had for Zweilts and God's Light. He saw in her eyes the sadness that he quietly suffered on his own. _

"_I won't tell anyone, I promise. On one condition…"_

_Sairi's eyes intensified with the same determination that his brother would display._

"_Please, make me a Zweilt."_

_Now Yuki was the one with a surprised expression. Sairi didn't know why, but he felt the need to protect her. Her kindness and warmth were enough to help him see his purpose and the error of his thoughts. Wanting to lean down and kiss her would probably land him in her "people to avoid at all costs" category so he decided to refrain himself…for the time being._

_All he wanted was to learn more about Princess Yuki and her life as God's Light. He wanted to lessen the pain she had to endure. He knew about God's Light and how she would suffer until she went completely mad to then die. Looking at Yuki made him want to change her fate and stand by her side as long as he lived._

"_Princess Yuki, let me protect you. I'll do everything in my power to try and save you."_

_Gentle words coming from Sairi were rare. It was in his nature to be cold, flirtatious, a teaser and distant. But with Yuki, it was different. He felt at ease and before he even realized it, he would begin to fall in love._

~ End of Flashback ~

Looking back Sairi still couldn't pinpoint the time when he started to fall for Yuki. Perhaps it was the day they first met. Either way, he fell for her and after he became a Zweilt he started to feel more comfortable around her. The countless times when he would flirt with her and try to kiss her were the best ones. She, of course, would hit him from annoyance, something she must have learned from Toko.

When he wore his brother's ring as a new Zweilt, it created a sense of euphoria within him. It was then that he made up his mind to confess his love to Yuki. She needed to know about his true feelings, the feelings that hid behind his teasing ways.

But it never happened.

Before he had a chance to tell her, a stranger, an intruder – an Opast, had come into her life and into his. This Opast named Luka Crosszeria had taken away Yuki and it crushed his heart. The only person he could tell about his agony was Ria. It destroyed him to see a demon so close to the one he loved. She was too pure and innocent for someone as vile and evil as him. Even so, Luka never gave them a reason to distrust him once Yuki gave them the okay. He fought with them, protected Yuki and never went back to the enemy side. He was truly in love and it showed whenever he looked at Yuki.

This not only created a sadness in Sairi's heart, but a need to tear their forbidden love apart. Thinking about that, Sairi placed his arm over his eyes and whispered,

"To destroy that love…I had to unfortunately destroy you…Yuki…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I hope that was a good chapter. I decided to focus on Sairi in this one :P So just a little back story. I'll get back to YukixLuka in the next chapter (I still need to figure out what will happen next o.o) but rest assured I will ^-^ Thanks so much for reading! You people are awesome! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello there everyone! ^_^ It is so nice to hear that you're enjoying this fanfic! To my followers and reviewers, you people are amazing :3 You guys motivate me to write and continue on with this story. Thank you so much for the millionth time haha :D**

**Well here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The anime/manga belongs to its rightful amazing owner!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"OUCH!" Hotsuma yelled as he cut another finger for the fourth time. Their chief and Yuki made cooking look so easy, yet Hotsuma could barely cut up a tomato without hurting himself. Shusei sighed as he wrapped yet another band-aid on Hotsuma. It was unlike him to do anything for anyone else, especially cook a meal.

"Hotsuma, you should really let the chief handle breakfast."

"He can cook for everyone else! The only person I'm going to cook for is Yuki!" said the hot headed blonde boy as he placed the knife back onto the tomato. Shusei looked at the counter that was hoarded with eggs, green peppers, salt, black pepper, cheese, wheat bread and margarine. "Are you planning to make an omelette?"

The blonde Zweilt grinned, "Yup, not only that but some French toast. I think Yuki really likes that stuff." He remembered how happy Yuki was when he ate French toast the first time they all had breakfast together. He reminded Hotsuma of a little kid that was overjoyed with eating his favorite food.

"OUCH!"

_Not again…_ Shusei thought as Hotsuma looked back at him while holding his cut finger. "You're never going to finish on time at this rate," Shusei reprimanded as he once again placed another band-aid on Hotsuma. "Why don't I help you?"

"No, I have to do this alone!"

Shusei just stared at him, wondering how he could convince the hot head to let him help. "I'll give you all the credit. Besides, I wouldn't want Yuki to get sick from food poisoning."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Hotsuma yelled. Shusei couldn't help but laugh a little. Underneath Hotsuma's harsh tone Shusei knew that his partner just wanted to do something nice for the one he loved. He was just frustrated from all the cuts he's had to endure. "Hotsuma, let me help you. It's the least I can do as your partner."

Groaning in defeat Hotsuma decided to accept Shusei's offer. After all, the guy was right about not finishing on time with his sad attempt of cooking. He had to put up his flag for this one. So the two went on to continue what Hotsuma had started. Hotsuma hoped that Yuki would be happy from his little surprise.

~ xoxo ~

Yuki had already woken up and gotten dressed with the outfit Ria had given him. It was a blue long sleeved v-neck shirt with black skinny jeans that hugged his feminine body perfectly. One look was enough to make Yuki blush. He still wasn't accustomed to being a female no matter how much time had passed since the transformation.

It was at that moment that Yuki remembered the day before where he had been alone with Luka in the communal bath. It shocked and embarrassed him at how close the two were. But in all honesty, he knew that he secretly loved that closeness with the Opast. It wasn't the same feeling he felt when Sairi had pulled him into his arms.

_Sairi-san…_

He hasn't seen Sairi since he left the communal bath yesterday. Ria had told them he didn't feel like eating and decided to go to sleep early. This made Yuki want to go and check up on the Zweilt and make sure he was okay. At the same time Yuki wanted to see if Sairi would answer his questions about their relationship and why he wasn't on good terms with Luka. What had Luka stolen from him and how did Sairi get revenge?

"Yuki, are you ready?" Luka said from outside the room.

"A-Ah, yes I'm coming!" Yuki quickly made his way towards the door and opened it. On the other side stood his lover, handsome as always, wearing his black attire and carrying Sodom on his shoulder. Luka eyed Yuki a bit, taken aback by how well the outfit complimented her body. "You look really nice."

Yuki blushed. Whenever Luka said anything like that it caused Yuki to feel overly content. That's probably how girls at school felt when the guy they liked noticed them. The thought made Yuki shiver a bit; he couldn't believe he was comparing himself to a school girl. Without noticing, Luka had moved closer and embraced Yuki into his arms. Sodom's purrs snapped Yuki out of his thoughts and into the moment he was sharing with his lover.

"Yuki…" he whispered softly into her ear, "Let's go out after breakfast, just you and me." It took a while for Yuki to process what Luka had just said. Was he asking him out on a date? A DATE DATE! His heart was starting to beat too fiercely for his own good. "Yuki?" Luka leaned back and looked at Yuki with a bit of concern.

_Just answer him!_ Yuki thought as he put on a smile to reassure the Opast that he was okay. "I'd love to spend the day with you Luka. Where do you want to go?"

Luka smiled back, "Wherever you want to go."

"Can we go visit the kids at the orphanage?!" Wait, Yuki stopped and thought for a bit. Luka knew what he was thinking. "A-Ah, nevermind! I forgot I'm a female. They wouldn't understand and would be very confused if I went to visit like this…" Sighing in disappointment Yuki thought of other places they could go. "Why don't we go watch a movie and then to the park!"

Luka liked the excited look on Yuki's face. They haven't really been out since the whole group went to the hot springs a few months ago. Deep down Luka could tell that Yuki missed his old life as a normal teenage boy even though he always said he was happy. So that's why he wanted to do something to help Yuki forget about his duties as God's Light for a day and act like a normal person.

"That sounds fine with me Yuki. It's a date."

Sodom started to whine a little as he looked back and forth from Luka to Yuki. This made Yuki laugh. "It looks like Sodom wants to join us."

"I already told him to stay here with the Zweilts. He'll be okay," Luka replied as he gently patted Sodom on the head. The gentle side of Luka always brought warmth within Yuki's heart. He wondered if Luka ever showed that side to anyone else before he met him. "Luka, you really are kind and sweet. I feel lucky to have you."

It was said as natural as breathing. Yuki didn't hesitate to speak bluntly this time. He wanted Luka to know what he thought of him. To Yuki's satisfaction Luka smiled in response, stopped patting Sodom and leaned down to gently kiss her on the lips.

~ xoxo ~

"Sairi! Get out of bed!" Ria yelled as she was pulling Sairi's arm. He was still in bed, not even attempting to get up and head downstairs for breakfast. "Leave me alone Ria, I'm not hungry."

"Not hungry! You skipped out on dinner last night! So get up and go eat!" Ria was persistent, Sairi knew that, but he didn't feel like eating. He would much rather stay in bed all day and day dream of what used to be. Ria wasn't going to give up so easily. She continued to pull Sairi, trying her hardest to get him up. "Come on! We should eat with everyone, it's really fun!"

_Fun…_

The whole idea of spending breakfast with the others didn't interest Sairi, especially if he had to face Luka. Looking over at Ria who wasn't budging on her quest to pull him out of bed, Sairi pulled her towards him instead. This shocked Ria. The closeness between her and Sairi was enough to make her heart skip a beat. Before she knew it Sairi's lips were gently pressed against hers. What was happening? Why was he kissing her all of a sudden?

It wasn't that she didn't like it, she just didn't want to get carried away in such a sweet kiss. But that's what she ended up doing, giving into Sairi's touch. A few moments later Sairi leaned away, averting his gaze from Ria who looked at him in confusion. She could see the sadness in his eyes. She was about to ask if he was alright, but was cut off by what he said under his breath…

"Why couldn't you be Yuki…"

Heartbroken, Ria silently asked herself the same thing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yay! End of chapter! Honestly I wanted to make this chapter longer, but my laptop acts weird and freezes sometimes as I'm typing sooo…I don't want to type and end up losing it -.-' So for now the typical 3-4 page chapters :P**

**Next chapter will focus mainly on Yuki and Luka's date ^-^ hehe so if you have any suggestions on what you want happen then please feel free to tell me. I was reading this fanfic of another couple I like and the author took some of her reviewer's suggestions and added them to her story. I liked the idea so here is your chance to let me know what you want to see happen! :D**

**As always please review and thank you so much for sticking with this story!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all your reviews and support! It makes me smile :D A little heads-up, this may be the last chapter I will post for a while. My laptop may be going to get fixed so I won't have access to a computer for a bit ._. And so I decided to post two chapters instead of one ^-^**

**Again please enjoy this new chapter and as always leave reviews if you can!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Grumble, grumble, grumble.

That was the sound that Yuki's stomach was making on his way to breakfast. It didn't help that Luka was walking right beside him. Why was Yuki feeling so hungry? He didn't even know. Lately his appetite had sky-rocketed. Was it his new hormones? Was it the shock of being a female and not knowing what to do with himself? Not like eating was a bad thing, in all truth Yuki loved food like anyone else, but why had food become a bigger necessity lately?

His stomach continued to growl as if yelling at Yuki to hurry up and feed it. Luka laughed a little under his breath. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you loved food more than me," Luka said in a teasing way. Since Luka had revealed their past a few things had changed between the two. Not only did they kiss here and there, but Luka had become more opened with Yuki.

Smiling in embarrassment Yuki looked at the Opast. "I'd say there's a balance between you and food." Luka's lip curved up a bit, his silver eyes looking at Yuki, "Maybe we should go eat while we're out."

Luka really wanted to make the day special for Yuki. He wanted his beloved to have a fun time and to forget her worries over Kanata and everything else. He had actually went to Toko and Ria for some advice to figure out where would be a nice place for a date…Maybe that wasn't the best idea.

~ Flashback ~

"_A date?! Aww Luka! That's so cute!" Toko squealed in delight. Ria was also gushing in excitement. The thought of their dear Yuki out on a date with her lover was enough to make them happy. Luka just stood there, regretting he ever asked for their opinion in the first place. Then again Luka didn't know anything about dating and what humans did on them. In the past, he only spent time with Yuki in the Twilight Mansion and on small errands. They never went out on an official date._

"_Ohh! Why don't you take Yuki to a fancy restaurant! Make sure she gets whatever she wants and afterwards rent a hotel room…" Ria gave Luka a wink, "You know, to reconnect and such." Luka's eye twitched a little._

"_Ria! Don't say that so casually! Luka wouldn't take Yuki to a hotel!"_

"_Oh how do you know? For all we know Luka could be secretly planning to get his way with Yuki!"_

_Luka's eye continued to twitch._

"_On the first date?! You're crazy! Luka, you better not be planning any funny business! I will hunt you down if you try anything on Yuki!"_

_Luka didn't say a word as an annoyed mark appeared on his head. Never again would he go to them for advice._

~ Flashback ends ~

Luka sighed after recalling what had happened between him and the Zweilt girls. Yuki took notice. "Is something wrong Luka?" Luka looked back at Yuki and shook his head. "No, nothing. I'm just looking forward to our date." Yuki smiled at his response. It felt like little butterflies had taken over his stomach, hushing the embarrassing growls once and for all.

Making their way into the dining room, the couple was the last to arrive as everyone else was seated and breakfast was on the table. "Good morning!" Yuki said with a cheerful voice. The Zweilts replied with the same greeting allowing Yuki and Luka to move towards their seats and sit down. Hotsuma cleared his throat and looked at Yuki.

"Please enjoy your breakfast Yuki. I made it especially for you."

"EH?!" Toko yelled in disbelief, "You made Yuki breakfast?! Are we under attack?!"

Hotsuma glared at Toko, "No we are not under attack. Can't I do something nice once in a while?"

"It's so unlike you Hotsuma! Wow you really do have the hots for Yuki, don't you?" Ria replied which made Hotsuma blush. Luka looked at Yuki's plate in annoyance, wishing he could destroy it with his eyes. Yuki, on the other hand, only smiled as he picked up his fork and took a bite. Everyone stared at him anxiously.

"Mmm, it's really good! Thank you Hotsuma-kun, I really do appreciate it," Yuki said with a smile still on his face. Hotsuma, still blushing, stuttered with his response. "I-It was no problem, really. I only wanted to do something nice you know." Sodom started to fly off of Yuki's shoulder and moved to nibble on the French toast.

"Hey! That's Yuki's food you little furball!"

Sodom ignored Hotsuma's fit as he happily continued to nibble on the food. The Zweilts laughed as Luka smirked in victory.

~ xoxo ~

_A date…_

Sairi knew he heard Toko and Ria correctly as they rambled on and on about it in the hallway. So Yuki and Luka were leaving the Twilight Mansion and heading off to a romantic getaway. It made Sairi cringe with jealousy. Just thinking about it made him want to attack the Opast and steal Yuki away. These emotions were driving him crazy. He had always been composed, but now that Yuki was a female again, it seemed like all that self-control had vanished. If he were a complete jerk he would have easily been able to use Ria as a distraction. But in his heart he knew his brother would have hated him for it. After all his brother really did love Ria.

It was unfortunate that he couldn't stay by her side. Like Sairi himself couldn't stay by Yuki's.

Thinking things through Sairi contemplated on what he would do. With a smirk forming on his face it was decided. Sairi would be crashing Luka's date with _his _Yuki.

~ xoxo ~

The sky was clear and the sun was bright. The temperature was just right and everything seemed surreal to Yuki as he and Luka drove out of the Twilight Mansion and back into the real world. While sitting in the passenger's seat, Yuki couldn't help but gasp at their surroundings. It had been a while since he saw ordinary life as a human.

Luka glanced over at Yuki through his black sunglasses. He liked to see the bright smile on Yuki's face. He was excited to spend the day with her. As the two made it into the parking lot of the movie theater, they started discuss what movie they would see. But as soon as they stepped out of the car, many eyes were on them, more so, many girls were looking at Luka. Though the Opast didn't seem to notice as his eyes were only on Yuki. Grabbing her hand into his, they made their way inside and towards the line for tickets.

Now in the theater room and waiting for the previews to end, the two munched on popcorn and slurped on small drinks. They had decided on watching a horror movie since all the other movies didn't seem to grab their attention. When the movie began, Luka had started to notice couples snuggled up and those on their first dates trying to comfort the girl next to them. Luka was unfamiliar with the ways of humans, but something told him this was a normal occurrence.

Mid-way through the movie a few things had spooked Yuki, making him grab onto Luka's arm without even knowing he was. Luka really didn't see the point. There was nothing scary about the movie. The girls seemed too full of themselves and one fell for no reason while being chased by one of the monsters. Actually Luka found it a bit humorous, but he suppressed his laughs. What he was more focused on was Yuki's grip on his arm. He figured out why the movies were a usual choice for a date.

Inwardly Luka was glad Yuki was completely focused on the movie. If not, he would have witnessed some couple in the row before them doing things they shouldn't even be doing in public. For Luka, the sight was the scariest thing he saw during the whole movie.

~ xoxo ~

After the movie was over, Yuki and Luka made their way to the park. There was a small pond nearby where ducks happily claimed as their territory but were not afraid to walk around near the people. Yuki and Luka sat on the grass as they watched the ducks. Yuki had told Luka that he would come to the park with Kanata and the kids a lot, but didn't continue any further in fear that he would ruin their date with sad memories. During their time in the park, a duck had made its way next to them. Luka wasn't accustomed to being around other creatures besides Sodom so he froze on the spot thinking that if he didn't move that thing would go away.

But it didn't.

Yuki found it endearing that Luka was a bit uneasy. It showed that he was just like anyone else. The duck slowly started to leave the two as it headed back towards the pond. Sighing in relief, Luka didn't even realize that he was holding his breath. A gentle hand made its way on top of his as he looked to the side and saw Yuki happily looking at the pond full of ducks. Luka's eyes soften at the beautiful view. He really did like the time he was spending with his beloved.

While the two sat in silence, looking at the pond, they were unaware that someone was watching them from behind a tree. Sairi had been following them all along, glad that Luka hadn't tried to do anything funny to Yuki. He knew the date was still not over so he prepared himself. At the right moment he would definitely steal Yuki away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yay! Another chapter complete :D I hope this way okay. I felt like writing (kind of felt bleh ._.) and it was a good distraction. Plus I wanted to give you guys another chapter just in case the next update takes a while. Any who, thanks for reading! The next chapter will be up whenever I can get to it ^_^**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey! I'm back :D Honestly my laptop was back in my hands a few days ago, but I've been so busy with other stuff that it has taken me a while to get back to this story Dx Forgive me! Haha, any who thank you again for everyone who has been reading this story! You are amazing people!**

**As always please read and review :D Thanks!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"A haunted house?"

Luka and Yuki had somehow made their way into a festival that was taking place that evening. The lights, food, rides and smiling faces were enough to draw Yuki into wanting to check it out. It was the perfect way of ending their date for the day. They had been there for about two and a half hours now.

Yuki convinced Luka to get on the many rides with him. The Opast didn't understand the thrill from the mechanical things, but he went along with it for Yuki. Besides, some guys tried to sit next his lover when he wasn't looking. There was no way he was going to allow anyone near Yuki on their date.

To Luka's surprise, he actually enjoyed the festival. Cotton candy was something new to him and it shocked him a little when the fluffy stuff suddenly dissolved in his mouth. Yuki couldn't help but laugh at the face he put on over the discovery.

After all the food and rides, the two had made it to a haunted house. Girls were heard screaming from the inside. Luka looked at the house uninterested, wondering what was so scary about it. He recalled a few conversations he overheard where guys were telling each other that it was the perfect place to make a move on the girl they liked. This was something he was a bit curious about.

The line for the haunted house was moving once again, this time Yuki and Luka would be entering along with a few other people. It was obvious who was going to piss their pants, scream, and laugh by the looks on their faces. Yuki and Luka walked in behind the rest, but slower due to Yuki looking around in fear. He could feel his heart thumping loudly in his chest. Something was definitely going to pop out at any moment, when, well that's what he wished he knew.

Making their way through the path, fake spider webs and fake skeletons were hanging from the ceiling. With every step a few girls moved to hold onto their friend's arm or their date's hand. Yuki was afraid. He had never been in a haunted house but it sounded fun whenever he heard people at school talk about it. He moved closer to Luka, automatically feeling safer near the Opast. Luka took notice, a small smile forming on his lips. He had the urge to grab Yuki and steal a kiss.

Before he could even move his arm, a masked man popped out next to Yuki causing him and many of the others to scream. Luka wasn't prepared for the surprise. Instead of scream or jump, he did what his reflexes told him to do – punch. Now groaning in pain, the masked man was lying on the ground asking why he even volunteered for the position. He ranted on and on about being kicked in his special place, pushed and now punched. Yuki felt sorry for the man and felt the need to apologize over and over again for Luka's actions.

Sairi watched the two from behind a black curtain. He was able to sneak into the place when no one was looking. Perhaps stealing Yuki at the moment wasn't a great idea. He would have to wait until a better opportunity arose.

~xoxo~

"Let's try and do one more thing before we leave," Yuki told Luka as they were walking around. After the incident in the haunted house he wanted to do something else to end the date on a good note rather than with that. After minutes of searching the two finally came across a human maze. It looked interesting enough. Yuki liked puzzles and challenges so the thought of being in an actual maze excited him.

"Come on; come all to our human maze! See if you can make it out to the other side!"

The older man looked towards Yuki and Luka. "Do you two want to try and see if you can take on the challenge?"

Yuki nodded his head while Luka only stared at the tall bushes that created the maze. At least he would be alone with Yuki. The two lovers walked up to the entrance of the maze but were stopped by the older man. "There is actually two ways to get out of here, so you'll both go separate ways to make it harder. Do you still want to try?"

Luka was about to decline and leave, but Yuki nodded his head once again. Clearly he was the only one overjoyed. The older man smiled, "Great! You'll see each other at the other side. Have fun!" With that being said Yuki and Luka looked at each other.

"I'll see you at the exit Luka. Good luck!"

"Good luck to you too, Yuki."

As the two started to walk their separate ways, they were unaware what was awaiting them inside the maze.

~xoxo~

_Didn't I just pass this place? _Yuki asked himself, looking around with a bit of worry on his face. He thought he was doing fine in the beginning, but now he was lost and had probably been going in a circle for a while. A human maze was definitely harder than one on paper. Yuki sighed, wondering if Luka was already waiting for him at the exit. He had hoped this would be a fun way to end their date, but if he can't get out of the maze then it definitely wouldn't be a great ending.

With determination now in his eyes Yuki decided to walk ahead and observe his surroundings more closely. He was so focused on his task that he didn't notice footsteps approaching him from behind. A cool breeze made contact with Yuki's skin, causing goose bumps to appear on his body. He automatically knew why he felt so cold and who the reason behind it was. Slowly turning around, Yuki made eye contact with the man he admired more than anyone else…

"Kanata-san…"

Kanata looked at Yuki, a dullness seen within his eyes. "It's nice to see you again Yuki." The mere sound of his voice caused Yuki to shiver. Was he going to try and kill him? Kanata remained still, not showing any sign of moving from his place. "Are you scared?" he asked.

"W-Why are you here?"

Kanata kept his eyes glued onto Yuki. He was a bit taken aback at how beautiful he was as a female. His lips curled up a bit, showing his amusement. "You're coming with me Yuki." It was a simple sentence, one that told Yuki that he couldn't do anything but listen. Even if he tried to fight, it wouldn't help him escape from the man before him.

"Master…" A cold voice spoke from behind Yuki. He looked to see who it belonged to and found Luka's twin brother Luze staring back at him.

"Grab Yuki and let's go," Kanata demanded. Luze obeyed and began to make his way closer to Yuki. It was then that Luze swiftly moved past him and Kanata and drew his sword at the Zweilt that stood feet away.

"Sairi-san!" Yuki shouted, glad that the Zweilt was there. Kanata wrapped his arms around Yuki from behind and placed a cloth over his mouth and nose. It didn't take long for God's Light to pass out. This only made Sairi angrier. "Let Yuki go!"

"Try anything and I will kill God's Light right here in front of you," Kanata said with a serious tone. Sairi gritted his teeth, cursing them and the situation that he knew he wouldn't be able to win. Seeing the look of defeat in the Zweilt's eyes, Kanata tightened his embrace on Yuki. Two double doors appeared behind them as Kanata picked Yuki up and moved towards them. Luze stayed in place with his sword still pointing towards Sairi. "Tell my brother that his beloved Yuki will be killed once and for all."

The venom was there in every word he spoke. Sairi hated the sound of Luze walking away and the sound of the double doors closing before they disappeared. He couldn't do anything to protect the one he loved. His plan to steal her away from Luka was pushed to the side. He knew he had to go find the Opast and warn all the other Zweilts.

God's Light was in the hands of danger.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And that's the end of this chapter! :P I hope it was worth the wait. Honestly I am trying my best to continue . Please read and review! It makes my day and gives me motivation to write! Also, I know that Yuki and Luka haven't had any lovey dovey moments lately but rest assured they will! ^_^ Next chapter will be posted some time soon hopefully o.o**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello there everyone! O.O I am SO sorry this chapter took a while! There's school, my own writing and a bunch of other stuff that have kept me busy -.-' But I will try my best to update whenever I can :D So please enjoy this chapter and as always leave reviews if you can! Thanks!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Fifteen minutes had already passed and still Yuki was nowhere to be found. Luka desperately wanted to return into the human maze to find him, but the man at the exit didn't let him. Something about letting Yuki find his way and overcoming the challenge. Luka didn't like the idea of Yuki being lost and wandering aimlessly for minutes. He was supposed to protect his lover and that included helping her in situations such as this one. It would have been nice if the two would have been able to go together, that way Luka could have had some alone time with her. Sadly, that didn't happen and here Luka was, waiting for his lover to appear.

Picking up on the sound of approaching footsteps Luka sighed in relief. Finally Yuki had made it out. Putting on a smile and looking towards the exit, he patiently waited for Yuki to run out and make her way into his arms. But to his surprise the one that came out of the maze wasn't Yuki but the Zweilt, Sairi.

"Luka! Yuki's been taken!"

Panic.

Did Luka hear him right? Was Yuki really taken? He didn't want to believe it. He wanted to believe that Sairi was lying so that he could make a move on Yuki. Although, taking a look at Sairi's serious facial expression quickly made that thought disappear. So Yuki really was taken.

"Reiga and Luze came and took Yuki with them! We need to hurry and warn the other Zweilts!" Sairi was feeling anxious. He knew that this time Yuki wouldn't be spared. The look in Reiga's eyes were enough to make him shiver. As if they sent the message of Yuki's death sentence without ever uttering a word himself.

Luka's anger intensified. He already had a hatred for Reiga for trying to kill Yuki before, but his brother was a different story. The twins never saw eye to eye and never felt a brotherly bond like Yuki did with Kanata. Luze being involved was nowhere near a surprise for Luka. He knew that his brother wanted to hurt him and the best way to do that was by hurting the person he loved the most.

"You go tell the Zweilts. I'll start searching for them."

Sairi looked at Luka in disbelief. "What do you mean you'll start searching for them? You can't go alone!" Sure Sairi didn't like Luka, but the thought of the Opast going to face Reiga and Luze all by himself was one he didn't like either. "We'll get the other Zweilts and go together. That way we'll be able to protect Yuki. I'm sure Luze and Reiga won't be the only ones there."

Sairi had a point. Luka had forgotten about Cadenza and Elegy. If he went alone and had to face them all, there was no guarantee he would make it out alive. That wouldn't help Yuki at all if he were to die. Thinking it over, Luka decided to listen to Sairi. Together with the Zweilts he would go and save Yuki. He just hoped that it wouldn't be too late.

~ xoxo ~

Coldness…

There was something cold against Yuki's neck. He slowly began to open his eyes only to see Kanata hovering over him with an ice shard in his hand. The sharp ice was touching Yuki's skin. He was lying on a bed in an unfamiliar room with the person he once trusted and loved. Was Kanata going to kill him now that he was awake? Not daring to move or say anything, all Yuki could do was stare into Kanata's eyes, trying desperately to see what the man had in mind.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Kanata asked as he glided the ice across Yuki's neck, sending a shiver down his spine. "Usually you would be pleading with me to not do this."

"I already know that you plan to kill me. Anything I say or do won't change that, right?" Yuki felt a sting in his heart to his own words but he wasn't dumb. It was clear that Kanata wasn't going to change his mind even if he begged.

Kanata wasn't expecting Yuki to say that. He was taken aback by the words he had just heard. Why couldn't he just pierce the ice shard into Yuki's heart and get it over with? Why was it so hard for him to simply kill God's Light? He looked deeply at Yuki, wanting to find a reason to kill him, a reason to give him the strength to end his life.

But that reason didn't exist.

Ever since the two had met, Yuki always looked out for Kanata. The two were inseparable and grew up never wanting to leave each other's side. A bond had been created between them. A bond that was destined to be made. Kanata was feeling hesitant.

"I thought putting a spell on you and making you a female would make it easier to kill you…but now that I have you here in front of me I see that it only made it harder."

"So that's why…" Yuki replied as tears began to well up in his eyes. "You really do want me to die…This pain that you've caused me, it really hurts Kanata-san…It really hurts to continue to love you even after all you've done and said!"

Horrible pain shot through Yuki's body. He wasn't in control anymore. He had promised himself and the Zweilts that he wouldn't cry over Kanata anymore, but here he was breaking that promise.

Kanata looked at Yuki's tearful face and automatically felt guilt. Reiga or Kanata, he still felt attached to Yuki…He loved Yuki. Was there another way to get what he wanted while also keeping Yuki alive? He wondered if it was possible. Gently moving his fingertips to brush the tears away from Yuki's face Kanata moved the ice shard away.

Yuki opened his eyes as he saw Kanata's face hovering only inches away from his.

"Do you remember how we said we would live together one day? How we would have picnics in the park, go visit the children at the orphanage during the holidays and work together to build a future full of happiness? If none of this ever happened, if our fate would have been different, do you think we would have been living that dream already?"

The sad look in Kanata's eyes reflected the loneliness he felt in his heart. A world without Yuki had never crossed his mind in the past. The mere thought crushed him inside. All he wanted was to hold Yuki, to comfort Yuki, to…kiss Yuki. The female Yuki was beautiful no doubt, but her heart and her mind still belonged to the Yuki Kanata had fallen for.

"Tell me Yuki, what would you do if I confessed to you? If I told you that I've loved you more than a brother all these years? What would you do?"

Yuki's eyes went wide in shock. Kanata loved him in a romantic way…? Was that the main reason Kanata couldn't kill him right away? Yuki was at a loss of words. Had he not met the Zweilts and Luka and never known about who he was in his past life, would he have been able to live a happy life with Kanata? Would he have possibly felt the same way?

These thoughts confused Yuki. He felt a sense of betrayal towards his friends and his lover for even thinking of the possibilities? But this man hovering over him was the first real friend that he had ever made…

"Yuki…" Kanata whispered as he moved closer to her face, "If I kissed you right now, would you push me away?"

Everything was blurry. Yuki was frozen with unwavering feelings. At a moment like this he had two options. One of them was to reject Kanata and try to fight back, but that would only lead him into getting hurt or even killed. The Zweilts and Luka would be devastated if he were to die so soon. So that left only one other choice…To return Kanata's feelings in hope that it would not only save Yuki from being killed, but perhaps also save Kanata as well.

"You're not saying anything Yuki. If you continue being silent, I won't have any other choice but to do as I like." Kanata was definitely losing his control. He could feel his pulse racing with every inch closer his lips came towards Yuki's.

Would this kiss be one to change their lives once more…? Or would this kiss cause new pain to both of their hearts…?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AH! That's all folks! :D haha see what I did there? Any way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again, yes there isn't that much Luka x Yuki going on but please rest assured that there will be YukixLuka moments soon enough! We have to build up to it you know :P Plus I want to give some spotlight to the other characters too, they're interesting too o.o**

**But hey enough of my blabbering, thank you so much for reading, following and reviewing! I will try my best to post the next chapter soon ^_^ Please bear with me people!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey hey hey! ^-^ It's been a lot of fun writing this fanfic and also reading all of your reviews. You guys are the best and so are my followers :D I'm not too sure how much longer this fanfic will be, but it will have a few more chapters, that I know ^_^ Also any recommendations for another fanfic story are welcomed (as long as I've seen the anime of course o.o).**

**Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and as always please leave your awesome reviews if you can! Thanks!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Yuki was taken?!"

Toko voiced what all the other Zweilts wanted to say but were too shocked to utter a single word. God's Light had been taken by the enemy and was now in the hands of danger. If they didn't act fast Yuki would be killed. "Let's hurry up and go save her!" Kuroto yelled, his voice shaking with anger.

"Should we tell Takashiro-sama?" Tsukomo asked.

"There's no time. We'll have to deal with this on our own," Shusei responded.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Hotsuma said with urgency in his voice. Luka, Sodom and the Zweilts rapidly made their way out of the Twilight Mansion. The clock was ticking. They were prepared to face the enemy again and save the person most precious to them. Even if they were to die in the end, as long as Yuki was alive, there would still be hope in the world.

~ xoxo ~

Kanata's lips were making their way closer to Yuki's. He could almost taste the sweetness radiating off of the person he loved. It was an opportunity he had to take. As their lips were about to collide, the door to the room opened.

"What are you doing Reiga-sama?"

That voice belonged to no one but Luze.

Kanata moved away from Yuki, a bit frustrated that the Opast had to show up. He looked back at the handsome demon, wondering why he had the audacity to open the door without permission to enter. "What is it?" Kanata asked.

"Cadenza and Elegy are becoming unbearable. They keep asking to see God's Light."

Yuki took a glance at Luze from behind Kanata. It still didn't hit Yuki that the man before him was Luka's twin brother. Yes the two looked identical, but the way they acted was completely different. Luka's heart was warm and loving, while Luze's heart was as cold as ice.

Kanata sighed in annoyance. "Tell them they'll see Yuki soon enough. Right now, I want to be left alone with him."

Luze raised an eye brow in suspicion. "Do you plan on making him yours?"

Yuki's eyes widened. Was Kanata really thinking of doing something like that? Yuki had never had a girlfriend nor been with a girl. Although, he had kissed Luka and accepted him as his lover, the two hadn't gone so far. Just thinking about it made Yuki nervous and scared. Luze noticed him trembling and smirked at the sight.

"Luka hasn't even gotten that far with you has he? What's the point of having a lover if you can't be intimate with one another?"

Since the twins became teenagers, Luze was always using others for his own satisfaction. He didn't believe in love, only in the mechanics of pleasure and desire to please his own needs. Luka was different. He never showed interest in anyone, neither for love or lust. All he did was obey the demon king and their parents as if his life only revolved around them. This made Luze feel a bit better about himself, knowing that he could feel certain things that his brother did not want to take any part of.

But ever since he met God's Light, he discovered what it really meant to love someone, something that Luze had never been able to know. Narrowing his eyes at Yuki, Luze had the sudden urge to walk over and kill him with his bare hands. Kanata was quickly able to see the evil intentions in Luze's eyes.

"Luze, there's no more need for you to be here. Go back to Cadenza and Elegy and tell them what I said." Kanata didn't want to continue listening to the Opast talk about Yuki's lover. It hurt knowing that Yuki's heart belonged to someone else even before they had met. Luze clicked his tongue in anger but decided not to say another word and left the room.

Alone once again, Yuki suddenly felt scared. It wasn't bad enough that Kanata was already planning to kill him, but was he also planning to do other things too? Kanata looked back at Yuki, noticing his tense demeanor and shaky eyes. "Are you scared that I'll do something?"

Yuki looked to the side, "K-Kanata-san, please don't hurt me. I won't try to fight back but all I ask if that you don't hurt me in return." _I want to be okay, for the Zweilts…for Luka…_

Kanata placed his hand on the side of Yuki's face, causing the other to tense even more. "I'll be the one to decide what I do and don't do. For now, listen to everything I say." The fears in Yuki's eyes made Kanata feel a bit of guilt, but beyond that fear he knew the inner strength that Yuki carried inside.

No one could break that strength, not even him.

~ xoxo ~

"What do you mean we can't see God's Light yet?" Cadenza said in an irritable tone of voice. He and Elegy had been waiting to come face-to-face with the Zweilt's savior once again. Luze looked at him with the same amount of annoyance. "Reiga-sama wants to be left alone with him for a while."

Elegy couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "Does that mean that Reiga-sama wants to seduce that good for nothing human?"

"It seems like it. I found him almost kissing God's Light when I walked in."

Elegy and Cadenza both looked at Luze in shock. Their master was actually trying to kiss their enemy? Wasn't the whole plan to kill God's Light and rein with darkness? Elegy smirked. "Well, I don't see the harm in our master playing while he can. Once she's out of the picture, Luka will be all mine."

"Do you honestly think Luka will want you now when he didn't even want you in the first place?" Luze knew his brother never had eyes for Elegy even when she tried to seduce him with her charm. Elegy glared at Luze. "I'm all Luka will want once we're through killing that girl. She stole him from me so I'm going to steal him right back."

Cadenza sighed. "You should leave it at that Luze. Knowing Elegy, she won't shut her mouth until she gets the last word. What I'm more interested to know is how long it will be until the Zweilts and your brother get here."

"It shouldn't be long now. They should just hope that God's Light will still be alive by then."

To see Luka's face filled with pain, that morbid desire was the only thing keeping Luze in control.

~ xoxo ~

With every passing minute, Luka felt his heart sinking lower and lower. When it came to Yuki, Luka would do anything to protect him. The last few days were the start to a new beginning. Yuki found out about their past and accepted Luka's feelings, making them lovers once more. They had shared a few kisses and even warm embraces. Luka had gotten jealous and felt the need to kill Hotsuma, Kuroto and most of all Sairi.

But even after all the chaos, Luka was still with Yuki, his Yuki. When they were lovers in the past the two had never gotten to the point of intimacy nor trying to start a family. Yuki had always passed away before the two could even fathom the possibilities. It hurt not being able to touch the one he loved with all the passion he possessed in his heart, but it hurt even more not having Yuki with him.

If Luka made it out alive, he wanted to show Yuki how much he loved her. He wanted to express to her how deeply in love he is, how when he told Ria and Toko that when he falls in love, he only falls in love once is true…

Clinging to this hope, Luka knew that he would have to do everything in his power to save Yuki and fight alongside the Zweilts. Neither Reiga, Luze, Cadenza, Elegy, nor Kanata were going to stop Yuki and Luka from finally being able to be truly happy. In order to secure that happiness, Luka knew something would have to be done.

Blood would have to be shed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Eep! O_O Luka is getting serious everyone?! That's pretty sexy ._. Any way, I really hope you liked this chapter and that it was worth your time. If it wasn't I'm sorry! Dx Things are getting heated and soon enough the next battle will begin!**

**The next chapter will be posted soon ^_^ thanks a bunch for following this fanfic! Your reviews and follows make my day :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey there o.o Here is the next chapter to this story! I really appreciate those of you who have been reading this fanfic ^-^ It means a lot to me. Animelover822 and Guest, your reviews make my day xD As well as all my other amazing reviews T^T**

**Any who, please continue to read and enjoy each of the chapters! Thanks for your reviews and follows :D**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The atmosphere felt a little eerie to Yuki as he walked behind Kanata in a semi-dim hallway. The building was enormous and beautiful on the inside, but it also held a dark and cynical side to it. Night had already fallen and there was still no sight of the Zweilts, Takashiro-sama or Luka. With every minute that went by Yuki felt more and more uneasy. Were these really his final moments alive? Was Kanata going to kill him once they reached the General Class Duras?

Kanata looked back at Yuki from the corner of his eye. He could see the look of concern clearly painted on his face. "Yuki, don't look so afraid."

"How can I not be afraid? You want to kill me."

Kanata stopped walking and looked back at Yuki who stopped right in front of him. The cold look in Kanata's eyes sent a shiver down Yuki's spine. The older male moved his hand forward to grab a lock of Yuki's hair, never taking his eyes off of him. "This is your last chance Yuki. If I were to ask you to stay at my side and live on with me, would you be able to do it?"

There was the look again. The look that showed Kanata's true feelings of not wanting to hurt the person he trusted the most. Yuki couldn't look away and he knew that he had to give an answer fast.

"Kanata-san…I'm sorry, but I can't betray my friends. They need me…I made a promise to fight by their side."

"You'd choose them over me…? What did they do to you Yuki? What did that Opast say to you to make you act this way?"

Deep down Kanata regretted never telling Yuki how he felt before he became Reiga. He wished he could have had more time to spend with Yuki as Kanata, and then maybe things would have turned out differently for the both of them.

"I want to be with you too Kanata-san! But the way you are now, this isn't the person I grew up with! If you really don't want to kill me, then stop all of this and let me go. Come with me and the Zweilts. Let's end this war once and for all!"

Yuki meant every word he said. He was tired of being hurt, of seeing the people he cared for in pain but most of all, having to fight without knowing what the future would bring. After learning that his main purpose of living was to take on the Zweilt's pain, Yuki didn't want to turn his back on them. But by doing so, he was turning his back on the man that meant the world to him. Kanata didn't know what to say or do, just stare into those pleading eyes. Would this weakness be the reason for his demise?

Closing his eyes and taking a moment to think, Kanata wondered of the possibilities.

~ xoxo ~

There it was right before them – the place where Yuki was being held. Luka, Sodom and the Zweilts were ready to run inside and attack. They wanted nothing more than to save God's Light, even if it meant death would fall upon them.

"There's definitely duras waiting for us to step into their territory," Hotsuma said as he observed the building.

"We'll fight with all we've got. With or without Takashiro-sama, we must protect Yuki!" Toko said anxiously. This could be the last time she fights alongside her friends. Keeping this thought to herself, Toko remained determined. She didn't want to make the others uneasy.

Sairi took a glance over at Luka who was intently looking forward. The energy coming off the Opast was enough to let him know that Luka wasn't going to hold back. A small smirk formed its way across Sairi's lips. "Hey Opast, once we save Yuki and get out of here, I'm going to make her mine."

Luka looked over at Sairi with a deadly glare. Ria noticed as she quickly ran in front of Sairi with a nervous smile. "He's just kidding Luka-san! Don't let him get to you now! Yuki is in there waiting for us! So let's go!"

The other Zweilts nodded in agreement as they began to make their way towards the building. It was now or never – their lives were once again on the line.

~ xoxo ~

"K-Kanata-san…?" Yuki softly uttered his name as he looked at the older man with worry. Kanata had gone silent for a few minutes now and it didn't help calm down Yuki's beating heart. Kanata sighed as he took a hold of Yuki and moved him closer, leaving no space in-between their bodies. Yuki blushed in embarrassment.

"There's going to be a battle between my duras and the Zweilts. If the Zweilts are to be killed along with that Opast Luka Crosszeria, you will belong to me and only me. I won't kill you unless it has to be done. So right now all I ask is for you to love me, have eyes for only me, and think about only me as your friends and your lover slowly start to die…"

Yuki didn't know what to do, but every word that Kanata had said felt like a spell slowly hypnotizing him. For some reason there wasn't any strength within Yuki to fight back or refuse. As if Kanata had recited a secret chant. Yuki's eyes felt heavy while his body felt as light as a feather. What would happen to the people he cared so much about? Will what Kanata said really occur?

Helpless and afraid, Yuki allowed himself to be held by Kanata. He felt himself slowly drifting away from thinking on his own. Kanata leaned his face closer to Yuki's, taking in the warmth and alluring scent that came off of him.

"Yuki…Watch and support only me in this battle."

Tears formed in Yuki's eyes as he spoke in a whisper.

"Yes Kanata-san…"

Unable to break free from this spell Yuki remained motionless. Kanata smiled, the first real smile after so long. He moved his lips closer, desperately wanting to feel Yuki's. As their lips collided and pressed against one another, the two remained silent and still.

_That Opast will never break this spell…You're mine…Yuki…_

~ xoxo ~

The enormous double doors to the main room opened as the Zweilts, Luka and Sodom rushed inside. There, before them, stood their enemies Cadenza, Elegy and Luze.

"Well, well, you've finally appeared. It took you long enough," Cadenza said with a sly smirk on his face.

Kuroto's and Senshiro's eyes grew more intense as they glared at the red haired man. "Where's Yuki?" Kuroto asked in a low and serious tone. Cadenza continued to smirk; he loved seeing the intensity in those eyes. "He's with Reiga-sama."

Toko drew out her sword and pointed it towards the three. "Give us our Yuki back!" Ria and Tsukomo followed along as they pointed their weapons, ready to use them at any second. Elegy laughed. "Now what makes you think we'll give God's Light back? This is the end for her as well as for all of you…Minus Luka of course."

Elegy's eyes made their way towards Luka, the man she craved to possess and loved deeply. Sodom threw a glare towards her while on top of Luka's shoulder. No one but Yuki could claim his master's heart.

Luze looked at his twin brother, silver eyes meeting silver eyes. "Luka won't get any special treatment Elegy. If the Zweilts die then so does Luka and his familiar."

"Aww, but Luze! That would be a waste of a perfectly handsome Opast!"

"You won't kill me…" Luka began, "I promised Yuki I would always protect her. I have to stay alive to do that. So if anyone is to die, it will be you Luze."

Luze pulled out his sword as Luka did the same. The Zweilts got into position while Cadenza and Elegy prepared their weapons. The showdown was about to begin. Just before any one in the room could make a move, the floor along with the entire room began to turn to ice. The cold air was taking over.

Shusei looked around. "This aura…It belongs to…"

The double doors opened. Everyone looked over to see Reiga standing at the doorway with an expressionless look on his face. The Zweilts and Luka stared him down, waiting for the man to make a move. Reiga only grinned in return.

"It'll be quite the treat killing all of you."

"Where's Yuki?!" Luka asked viciously. Reiga continued to grin. "Where is Yuki you ask…Well…Yuki…"

Yuki suddenly appeared from behind Reiga as he looked at the Zweilts, Luka and Sodom with no emotion. He grabbed onto Reiga's arm.

"Belongs to Reiga-sama…" Yuki said as he finished Reiga's sentence.

Shock coursed through the Zweilts and Luka. There, Yuki was, holding onto their enemy's arm with a loving look. Luka couldn't understand it. Did Yuki really love Kanata that much? Did Yuki actually love Kanata and not him?

So many thoughts ran through Luka's mind. His lover was being taken away and from what it looked like, it seemed like Yuki wanted to be stolen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay! I really hope this chapter was good enough ^-^ I'm trying my best to work on it when I get the chance :P The fight will commence in the next chapter! As for Yuki…O_O Well just wait and see what happens.**

**Thank you so much for reading! You guys are awesome! The next chapter will be posted some time this week hopefully ._.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Note: I decided to re-post this chapter since I wanted to add a bit more to the battles :D**

**Hey people! :D This story is nearing its end and it's both exciting and a little sad D: But thank you all for reading this story! It is the best feeling for a writer to get praise ^_^ I'm sure you all know what I'm talking about. **

**Anyway, here is the next chapter of the story! Please enjoy and of course reviews are always welcomed! xD**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yuki could see the pain within Luka's eyes. He could see the shock and confusion within the Zweilt's eyes. If only he could tell them that he was being controlled by Reiga. That he was under some kind of spell that kept him at Reiga's mercy. No matter how hard he tried to break free, it was impossible. If he used God's Light, it would lead to his ultimate demise. It wouldn't be fair to Luka and the Zweilts for him to throw away his life. He had to find another way.

Unaware of Yuki's thoughts, Reiga was amused with the different facial expressions on his enemies' faces. How he craved for this moment to last forever, but unfortunately it would have to end. They would have to die.

Luze, Elegy and Cadenza were as surprised as everyone else in the room. Did Yuki just say that he belonged to their master? Weren't they supposed to kill God's Light and finally take over with darkness? Reiga looked towards his minions with the same cold eyes he always had.

"Kill them all."

Cadenza smirked. Sure he wanted to know what his master was planning, but it could wait. What he wanted more than anything was to have some blood shed. "Leave it to us Reiga-sama. We'll end this quickly."

Elegy and Luze followed Cadenza's lead as the three of them began to run towards Luka and the Zweilts. Toko and Tsukomo took on Elegy, Kuroto and Senshiro took on Cadenza while Hotsuma, Shusei, Ria and Sairi took on Luze. Hotsuma glanced over at Luka.

"We'll take them on and leave Reiga to you," he said with a serious tone. Luka nodded in return as he turned to look at Reiga and Yuki who was still holding onto his arm. It didn't make sense to Luka. Why was Yuki acting like that? Why was he clinging onto another man when he was his lover? The Yuki he knew would never betray his friends. That being said, Luka realized that Yuki must be under Reiga's control.

Reiga saw the pain fade from Luka's eyes. This made him feel irritated. "Isn't your heart broken from seeing Yuki like this?" Luka drew his sword, his eyes never leaving Reiga's. "No, because I know that Yuki isn't doing this. You've done something to him and I'll make sure to save him from it."

Luka readied his sword as Sodom transformed into a black dragon and stood behind him. Reiga summoned his book to float in front of him as he began to recite his infamous chant. Seconds later, a white dragon appeared behind him, ready to attack Sodom and Luka.

"Do you think it's wise for an Opast to take on a Necromancer?" Reiga asked as he kept his gaze on Luka.

"Unlike you I am a full demon. That alone should show you where you stand." Luka wasn't going to be defeated by this man. Even if he had the face of the person Yuki cared deeply about, he was no longer that same person. "Yuki, I will protect you."

Before Yuki could react Luka was already running towards Reiga. Sodom and the white dragon attacked one another, trying to bite and harm each other while their masters were face-to-face. Reiga put up an ice wall just before Luka could strike him with his sword. The sound of the metal hitting the ice echoed within the room. Luka fiercely glared at Reiga who stood on the other side with Yuki.

Yuki looked at his lover with worry. What could he possibly do to keep this from turning deadly?

Meanwhile the Zweilts were fiercely fighting their opponents. Kuroto and Senshiro took turns slashing their weapons towards Cadenza who quickly dodged and blocked them. Kuroto's eyes grew intense as he attacked the General Class Dura with a powerful strike. The sharp blade slashed his right shoulder, causing blood to shed from the open wound. Cadenza gritted his teeth in anger. He stopped Senshiro's scythe seconds before it hit him and pushed the Zweilt away with a mighty force. Cadenza looked back at Kuroto and quickly pierced the scythe into his shoulder. Kuroto yelled out in pain.

"Kuroto!" Toko screamed with concern. A whip hit the ground in front of her feet. Toko turned to look at Elegy who was looking back at her. "Pay more attention to your own death Zweilt." Elegy lashed out her whip once again as it hit Toko's leg. Tsukomo began to shoot multiple times but Elegy swiftly blocked each one with ease. She threw her whip towards Tsukomo, knocking his gun out of his hand and causing it to bleed.

Sairi looked towards the two. "This isn't looking that great." Hotsuma moved his flame shaped sword towards Luze with an intense strike. The Opast quickly blocked the attack with his sword and began to clash weapons with the blonde haired boy. Shusei rapidly moved behind Luze, preparing to strike Luze, but the Opast suddenly vanished. The Zweilts looked around, only to be attacked by a powerful orb and knocked off their feet.

"Hotsuma! Shusei!" Ria yelled. Luze reappeared before them, with purple electricity all around him, his silver eyes deadly. Ria gritted her teeth as she grabbed onto her sword. "Let's finish him off Sairi!" Sairi nodded in agreement as the two swiftly moved towards Luka's twin brother. Luze didn't dare to move. He waited for the two to come closer before he threw an electric power orb at them. Both of them dodged the attack as they continued to move towards Luze. Luze clashed his sword with Ria's and pushed her away just in time to strike Sairi across the chest with his sword. Ria fell to the floor. She looked up to see Sairi fall to his knees, blood falling onto the ground from his shirt. "Sairi!"

"Fighting is pointless," Luze began, "You're going to die in the end."

Sairi glared at Luze while holding onto his wounded chest.

Luka backed away from the ice as purple electricity started to appear around his hand. He threw the power towards the ice causing it to shatter right before his enemy. The purple energy coiled around Luka. His silver eyes were menacing, staring Reiga down. In one quick motion Luka threw an immense power orb towards Reiga.

Reiga created another ice shield, but it quickly shattered from the impact. Yuki was amazed by the level of power Luka had around him. The intensity was something that he had never felt before when Luka had battled against their other enemies. Was he really going to try and kill Reiga…Kanata?

"Your level of power has increased. Do you really feel that strongly for Yuki?" Reiga asked. Luka didn't reply as he threw another powerful blow towards the man. Reiga blocked the attack with his own power. Ice shards began to appear behind him as they quickly pointed themselves towards Luka and moved at him. Luka quickly blocked each one, making his way closer and closer to Reiga.

Reiga continued to throw multiple ice shards at the Opast, some scraping across the demon's skin, leaving cuts in the process. Luka moved faster as he finally reached Reiga and slashed his sword across the man's torso. Reiga pushed Luka away with a forceful blow causing the Opast to fall to the ground.

"Luka!" Yuki yelled with worry. He looked at Reiga, whose torso was covered in blood. Blood then leaked out from the corner of his mouth. The sight scared Yuki.

In his heart Yuki knew that he didn't want anyone to die. He wanted everyone to live happily and end this war once and for all. But what could he do? He looked around at the Zweilts who were viciously fighting against the General Class Duras and Luze. They were already wounded, bleeding and exhausted. At the rate they were going, it would only be a few more minutes until they were defeated.

_No…I don't want to see the people I love get hurt anymore…I don't want anyone to suffer…_

Tears formed in Yuki's eyes and Luka quickly noticed. A gentle orange aura began to appear around Yuki. In an instant Luka knew what it was…God's Light. The aura started to get bigger causing everyone to stop with their battles. Cadenza, Luze and Elegy were about to leave before the light hit them, but something held them down. Looking down the demons realized that they were being restrained by chains.

"What in the…?!" Elegy said as she looked towards Reiga. "What are you doing?!"

Reiga didn't say a word as he only gazed at Yuki and the orange light coming from him. Luka didn't want this to continue. He didn't want to see his lover die before his eyes again. Getting rid of his powerful aura, Luka began to walk towards Yuki, fighting the light that was now starting to spread to the rest of the room.

"Reiga-sama!" Luze yelled as the light was getting closer. The Zweilts looked on in confusion. What was Reiga thinking?

Struggling, the three demons couldn't break through the chains that were holding them down. They looked at the upcoming light in fear as it rapidly engulfed them within its blanket of warmth and love. The three yelled out in pain, hating the burning feeling it caused them. Cadenza was the first to go, followed by Elegy, both turning into nothing but ashes. Luze looked at Reiga with anger as he then turned his gaze towards his brother.

Luka was still moving towards Yuki, as if he and Yuki were re-living the last time this happened. He was able to save his lover then and he would do it again now. Luze's eyes were still filled with anger as he slowly began to turn into ashes. The Zweilts were in complete shock, not noticing that their wounds were being healed.

"Yuki!" Luka yelled, still struggling to get to his lover. "Yuki, it's okay now! Don't continue on with this!"

The plea in Luka's tone was reaching Yuki's heart. He could see Luka reaching out to him like he did in the past. Reaching out towards the Opast, their hands grabbed each others, not wanting to let go. The light began to fade. Yuki looked into Luka's eyes as he did the same. Without thinking he threw himself into Luka's arms, happy that they were back together, happy that Luka was okay.

"You really do love him, don't you Yuki?"

Yuki looked to the side, remembering that Kanata was still there. He was looking at the two with somber eyes. "Your kindness has always saved me when I needed saving. You would have rather sacrificed yourself then to see him or me die. Compared to you, I've been nothing but scum."

"Kanata-san, please don't say that! You're not scum! You're a kind person too!"

Kanata laughed a little. "You're always seeing the light within everyone's hearts. After all I've done you still see me as a good person."

"You are Kanata-san! It can end here and now! Please don't let this continue on!" Yuki was begging desperately for the older male to listen to his words. It would be a happy life knowing that the man he loved as an older brother could still be a part of his life. But the words wouldn't go through. Kanata looked at Yuki with a sad smile.

"There's no more reason for me to be here. Let Takashiro know that he has won. What's the point in fighting when I've lost what I cared for the most…"

With those words, Kanata turned around and started to walk off. "Kanata-san!" Yuki yelled, but Kanata didn't look back. Two double doors appeared opened before him, allowing him inside the darkness. He stopped.

"Be happy Yuki. Remember…I never stopped loving you…"

"Kanata-san…"

Tears fell down Yuki's eyes as he watched the double doors begin to close. Luka embraced Yuki tighter within his arms, wanting Yuki to know that he could cry as much as he needed to. Reiga's necromancer book was left behind, a reminder that they would no longer be seeing each other again.

Yuki buried his face in Luka's chest, letting out all of the sadness that burdened his heart. He was happy that his friends and lover were alive, but his brother wouldn't be in his future. A bittersweet ending that he would have to accept. Everything was now over.

Yuki would have to continue on. The past was the past. What mattered now more than anything was his future…his future with the Zweilts…and with Luka.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Dum, dum, DUM! O_O Haha don't worry this isn't the end xD One more chapter after this AND it will be nothing but Yuki x Luka :D! I added a bit more to the battles so hopefully it was good enough :P I love action scenes ^_^ So I thought of adding some more than I did with the last version of this chapter ._.**

**As for the next and final chapter I will try my best to post it some time soon. Also, I'm not sure how far I should go with erm stuff that happens between Yuki and Luka o.o so let me know. **

**Anyway! Thanks for reading! ^_^ I'll update with the last chapter soon!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello awesome people ^-^ I just wanted to say that I have enjoyed writing this fanfic and reading all of your reviews T_T so beautiful. It's funny how I decided to write my first multiple chapter fanfic on this anime, but then again I was re-watching the anime for the 5****th**** time when I felt the need to write one o.o**

**Any way, thank you so much for supporting me! I'll think about writing other fanfic stories on this anime or other anime shows, not sure yet, but I'll think about it :D**

**But enough of me blabbering, here is the last and final chapter to this story ^_^ Please enjoy and reviews are always welcomed! xD**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two days had passed since the fight against Reiga and the Duras. The Zweilts had informed Takashiro about the issue, leaving the man in utter surprise. It was finally the end to the seemingly endless battle he had with an old friend. A sense of relief came upon the Twilight Mansion. Kuroto was thinking about taking back his title of the best shogi player, Sairi and Ria were thinking about traveling again and being part of an upcoming new movie. Senshiro was happy to go where ever Kuroto planned to go. As for the other Zweilts, life would continue on as ordinary people. They planned on entering university along with Yuki.

Everything was turning out like it should be. Everyone was excited for what the future awaited…but Yuki was still feeling uneasy. He was still a female. Why didn't he transform back? Did Kanata not want him to? Or was there another reason?

Yuki stood alone on the Twilight Mansion's roof, while looking up at the sky in deep thought.

"A beautiful girl shouldn't have such a sad look on her face," said Sairi as he approached Yuki. Yuki looked back at him and smiled. "I'm worried about Luka. He hasn't woken up since we came back home." It was true. After the battle with Reiga, Luka had shut down and collapsed within Yuki's arms. He was exhausted from using so much power to protect Yuki. So the Opast had been sleeping for the last two days, being checked on constantly by Yuki and Sodom.

Sairi moved to grab Yuki's hand, a gesture that took Yuki off guard. "You know that I love you, right?" Sairi said with a gentle smile. "I've loved you since we first met in our previous life. You were my princess then and will always remain my princess. But I want to know if there is any chance of something between you and I?"

Yuki could see the longing in Sairi's gaze. He truly meant every word that he had spoken. Yuki still felt odd being confessed to by males when he in fact was still male just not physically. Even so, Luka, Hotsuma and Sairi were willing to make things work. It showed how much they really did love him.

"Sairi…Thank you. I'm really glad I was able to meet you and fight alongside you. You're an amazing celebrity and an even more amazing friend…But I'm sorry…I can't return your feelings."

Yuki knew that his words were like a dagger to the heart, but he was being honest. There was no one else he would want to be with romantically other than Luka. Sairi sighed, but the smile remained on his face. "Well that's too bad. I was really hoping you would drop that Opast and choose me. But I guess the love between you two is too strong to break."

Sairi squeezed Yuki's hand a bit tighter as he continued to look into his eyes. "I want you to be happy even if it's with him. Your smile means the world to me and I would rather someone else be the reason for it then never seeing it again."

The sweet words that Sairi said caused Yuki's heart to fill with happiness. He had grown closer to this guy, something he was hoping for since the day they first met. Sairi leaned in closer to peck a gentle kiss on Yuki's forehead, making Yuki blush. He leaned away with a smirk across his lips. "Don't let Luka know. If he makes one mistake, I will come back and sweep you off your feet."

Yuki didn't know what else to do but smile.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing to Yuki?!"

Sairi and Yuki looked to the side as Hotsuma was standing feet away with an angry look on his face. Sairi scoffed, "What does it matter to you? Can't I flirt with the girl I love in peace?" Hotsuma gritted his teeth. "Keep away from Yuki! She's mine!"

"Oh really? And when did that happen? I don't remember Yuki saying anything about loving Hotsuma?"

Hotsuma walked up to the two and pulled Yuki away from Sairi. "I love Yuki so that's why I'll fight to win her away from Luka!" Yuki was surprised with Hotsuma's direct confession. He still felt a little awkward around the blonde haired boy, but he wanted to make things clear to not only Sairi but to Hotsuma as well.

"Umm, Hotsuma, can I say something?" Yuki asked a bit timidly. Hotsuma let go of Yuki and gave him his full attention. "Of course, what is it? Did this guy try and do anything to you? Do you need me to beat him up?!"

"No, no! Sairi-san didn't do anything! What I wanted to say was…I appreciate everything you've done for me. I was able to get closer to you after all this time together and that makes me happy. But…I can't be with you Hotsuma because…my heart belongs to no one other than Luka."

Hotsuma felt a pain in his chest. He looked at Yuki with sad eyes. "Is there really no chance for me?"

"I'm sorry…I want you to be happy too Hotsuma so please don't let this put you down. I don't want to lose you as a friend." Yuki was a little scared. He didn't want to lose a good friend because of something like this, but he knew that sometimes friends stopped talking because of situations like this one. Hotsuma stayed silent, trying to process everything that Yuki had said to him. He gently placed his hand on Yuki's face.

"If your happiness is with the Opast then I won't keep you from him. Just know that I'll be waiting if there is ever a hint of a chance for me to steal you away."

"Trying to sound like me are we?" Sairi said, his voice full of amusement. Hotsuma shot a glare at him, but was quickly distracted by Yuki's gentle hand over his. Yuki looked at Hotsuma with tears in his eyes. "Thank you Hotsuma."

"You should go be with Luka. I'm sure you'd be the first person he would want to see if he wakes up," Sairi said. Yuki looked back at him and nodded. He turned away and started to run off, leaving the two Zweilts to watch him go.

"We fell in love with a great girl…It's about time she feels true happiness."

Hotsuma smiled. "I couldn't agree with you more…"

~ xoxo ~

Sodom was lying next to his sleeping master. He wished Luka would open his eyes soon. Not having him around felt lonely not only for him but for Yuki too. As if on cue the door opened and Yuki stepped inside, seeing that Luka was still asleep. Sodom cheered in glee as he started to fly towards Yuki.

"You can take a break Sodom. I'll watch him now." Sodom happily nodded his head as he flew out of the room. Yuki closed the door behind him and turned to look at Luka once again. He walked over to his bedside, sitting next to the Opast and gazing at his handsome face. It was like Luka was prince charming, waiting for his princess to arrive and give him a kiss to awaken. Of course that was reversed, but Yuki still liked the idea of it.

"Luka…" he said as he started to lean towards Luka, his lips inching closer to his lover's. Gentle lips pressed against soft ones, the feeling sending shivers throughout Yuki's body. Arms suddenly wrapped around Yuki, keeping his lips on Luka's. Yuki leaned away, looking down in surprise at the silver orbs that looked back at him along with a smile.

"It worked!" Yuki cheered. "What worked?" Luka asked while still holding onto Yuki. "I kissed you to wake you up like in the fairytales! It worked!" Luka couldn't help but to let out a small laugh. "Was that the only kiss you were going to give me?"

Yuki looked at Luka a bit surprised, a blush making its way onto his face. "D-Do you want me to kiss you again?"

"I wouldn't mind another one."

Yuki laughed a little at Luka's attitude. He liked seeing this side of Luka that no one else but him got to see. Yuki leaned down again, placing another sweet kiss upon his lover's lips. The taste was addicting, but Yuki was too embarrassed to tell Luka that he didn't want it to end. As Yuki reluctantly started to pull away, Luka pulled him back, their lips once again pressed against each others.

The warmth was enticing. The passion in their hearts was burning, yearning for them to continue to express their love. Luka grabbed Yuki and set him gently onto the bed and rolled on top of him, their kiss never breaking. Yuki felt his hands traveling up Luka's back, secretly wishing the shirt wasn't in the way. Luka broke the kiss and looked down at Yuki with eyes filled of love.

"Luka…Is it okay if we do this after you've just woken up?" Yuki felt the need to ask. His lover had just woken up from a long sleep and was probably still a bit weak. This earned him a smile from the Opast. "There's nothing I want more now than you Yuki…I live to protect and love you. All these years that has never changed and never will change…"

Yuki's eyes soften as he whispered, "Luka…"

The two moved in again to kiss, this time more passionately than before. Yuki started to tug on Luka's shirt without realizing it. The Opast quickly knew what was running through his lover's head. Breaking the kiss, Luka started to unbutton his shirt, feeling both happy and nervous for what was to come. Yuki kept his eyes on Luka's upper body, the structure and build were enough to drive any girl crazy. With the shirt now off, Luka went back to kiss Yuki on his forehead, then his cheeks and finally his lips once more.

Yuki was enjoying every second of their lips in contact. The feeling of Luka's hands running down his feminine body melted his heart and sent waves of pleasure through him. The more skin they felt, the more passionate they became. The layers of clothes keeping them apart were slowly starting to shed away, leaving them bare under the other's gaze and touch. Small kisses ran down Yuki's neck and collar bones sending an overwhelming heat to the lovers.

Luka felt like his emotions were out of control. Yuki's delicate fingers tracing his back left Luka wanting more of his touch. He loved hearing Yuki's voice every time he kissed a certain spot, every time he whispered in his ear and told him how much he loved him, female or male.

"Mmm…L-Luka…" Yuki said while moving his arms behind Luka's neck. "I need more of you Yuki…" Luka whispered before he brushed his lips across Yuki's skin. The sensation Yuki was feeling was bliss. Just like Luka, he also wanted more but couldn't bring himself to say it out loud. Luka looked at Yuki, his silver eyes looking even more beautiful.

"For so long I wished to go this far with you Yuki. But there is also something else I have longed for."

"What is it?" Yuki asked.

Luka pecked a quick kiss on Yuki before he spoke. "Will you marry me? I want to fulfill your wish and mine." Yuki felt like his heart would explode. The man hovering over him was giving his heart, body and soul to him. "But, I might turn back into a boy…" Yuki knew that it wouldn't be the same once he changed back into his regular form. He wished that he could remain female forever, for Luka.

This only made Luka smile as he brushed Yuki's bangs away from his eyes. "I want to marry you and be with you no matter what. You'll always be Yuki."

Loving words coming straight from the heart…How could Yuki resist them? Smiling, Yuki responded, "Yes Luka, I'll marry you." Nothing could compare to the delight Luka felt. He didn't say anything, couldn't say anything. Instead he went back to kissing his beloved. He went back to caressing him and feeling him. Their hearts were one and so were their bodies. Luka searched for Yuki's hand, grasping it tightly as they were focusing on their moment of finally connecting. Their breaths were music to each other's ears.

Ecstasy filled them both as they reached their high. Luka slowly pulled away and went to lie down next to Yuki, wrapping his arm around his lover. "Do you think the Zweilts would mind if we skipped dinner?"

Yuki looked over at Luka and laughed. "I don't think they will."

"Then get some rest. You must have lost sleep from watching over me."

Yuki smiled as he gave Luka a quick kiss. "Okay, but you rest too." Luka nodded as the two closed their eyes and began to drift off to sleep. Luka's arm never leaving Yuki's waist, holding him close and feeling the warmth of his body.

~ xoxo ~

Yuki's eyes started to open. The sun was shining into the room indicating that it was now morning. He looked over at Luka who was still deep in slumber. Yuki gently swept his fingers across Luka's bangs, taking in his lover's charming traits. Not wanting to wake him up Yuki began to slowly move Luka's arm away, but something caught his eye and made him jump in shock. Sensing Yuki's movements, Luka began to wake up.

"What's wrong Yu…?" Luka's eyes also jolted in surprise. Yuki was no longer a female. He was back to his male form. "You transformed back." Yuki looked at Luka with a weak smile. "It seems so…"

"What's with that face?" Luka asked as he noticed Yuki's sad demeanor. "I guess I started to get used to being a female. I thought it would be better for you if I stayed that way." Luka leaned forward to kiss Yuki's cheek. "Didn't you listen to what I said last night? I'd love you no matter what."

Feeling at ease, Yuki smiled at Luka. His eyes then grew concerned.

"What is it?" Luka asked.

"I just realized…Now that I'm a male…Would you be okay with doing what we did now that I'm a boy again?" It was a serious question. In fact, Yuki was a little nervous about how different it would be now that he was a male. Luka let out a chuckle. "We can try it right now."

Yuki's eyes grew wide. "EH?!"

Luka moved on top of Yuki and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Breakfast can wait. I need to make sure Yuki is satisfied."

"W-When did you turn so bold?!" Yuki asked nervously.

"When I knew that we could be lovers again. But don't worry…," Luka said as he moved his lips next to Yuki's ear, "You'll be the only one to see this side of me." With a blush creeping its way onto Yuki's face and Luka moving in to gently bite the upper part of his ear, the two began another round of expressing their passionate love.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The end! O_O The story is now complete! XD I really hope this chapter was good and that the Luka x Yuki moments were worth the wait o.o Hehe, I kept my promise didn't I? ^_^ I want to say thank you so much to everyone who read this fanfic, really it means a lot to me knowing that people liked this story :D It's always nice hearing that people enjoy what I write.**

**Any way, this is the end to Yuki's Unexpected Transformation. If you have any requests for another fanfic let me know and I will try my best to do it when I can :P Thank you followers, reviewers and readers! You guys are awesome!**


End file.
